Yugioh: Dueling's Demise
by InfinityDragoon
Summary: Not quite your typical Yugioh fanfic. Original Characters run rampant in this story. So what happens when Nero, an experienced duelist, learns that the game he loves isn't all what it seems? Read on to find out... OH. Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters (minus the OC's) are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dueling's Demise**

**NOTE: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the product of Kazuki Takahasi. I did not make the series (although I wish I did), so all credit to the franchise goes to him. Please support the official release of the series (i.e. GX, 5D's, Zexal, the original series, etc.) **

**Prologue: **_The Situation_

To those of you who know what Yu-Gi-Oh/Duel Monsters is, you have most likely heard the story:about 3,000 years ago, the Pharaoh Atem was faced against the dark power of Zorc Necrophades. Atem and his allies defeated him, and the Pharaoh sealed the dark magic away within the Millennium Puzzle. 5,000 years later in modern times, a man named Solomon Muto found the puzzle within the Gold Sarcophagus and gave the puzzle to his grandson Yugi. The puzzle in pieces was solved by the child; after it was solved, Atem's spirit found itself living in Yugi's body. The ancient relic had forgotten his true name, so Yugi simply called him Yami.

Together, the two faced powerful forces – Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the game whose defeat bestowed the title of "King of Games" to the duo: Marik Ishtar whose evil side controlled him only to be tricked into being sent to the Shadow Realm: Noah and Gozaburo Kaiba, the father and son related to Seto who were taken down by their own hubris: Dartz, previous ruler of the sunken city Atlantis who stole souls to empower the Great Leviathan: Zigfried Von Schroeder who tried taking over KaibaCorp with the help of his son: finally, Yami Bakura who lured Yugi and his friends into the Dark RPG, but fell even with the combined efforts of Zorc. The two's last duel would be against each other in the ceremonial duel, in which Yugi Muto was victorious. His victory led the Pharaoh back to the afterlife.

So what does this have to do with the actual tale? Well, there is something that many people don't know. After the release of Duel Monsters, the energies from duelists around the world fed a new world that would belong to the creatures, spells, and traps that assist them in battle. This new world made the monsters alive, and made the spells and traps real. But for people in the human world, like yourself who is most likely reading this, what would you think? I presume you would scream "Bullshit!", get off your computer, and go back to playing Call Of Duty 95: Modern Warfare Black Ghost Ops Return of the Silly Monkey. If you choose to leave, go right ahead.

…

They gone? Alright, I'd say that puts the audience to about 50 or so. For those of you who are willing to hear the story, I thank you for your willing to listen. Now, I know all of this because **I **am one of those monsters. In your world, I am known as the mighty Lightpulsar Dragon. In the world where the monsters are real, I am the leader of the Chaos Legion – Dragonic Division. Our world has always been slowly seeping into the quicksand of poverty. But now, it has been flailing around sinking ever so quickly into the bottom of the pit. We have been forced to call upon help we thought we never would have to do: call upon your world for help. Believe me, the threat is most likely something that your world is facing yourself. This will be the tale of our world at war. If you feel you cannot listen further, there's the door. If you still choose to listen, then listen to our world's plea. All we can say for our plea is one word: help.


	2. Chapter 1: Shifting Focus

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dueling's Demise**

**NOTE: Kazuki Takahasi made Yu-Gi-Oh and Lightpulsar Dragon, along with the other card names (i.e. Evilswarm Ophion, Mecha Phantom Beast Draccosack, etc) mentioned in the story. Pulse, Nero, and Gairin are all products of mine. If you wish to use them, you're plently welcome to! Just PLEASE have some common sense and give me credit. With that, let's get this show on the road!**

** Chapter 1: **_Shifting Focus_

First things first, we must know our enemy. For those of you who are still into the game itself (competitively), you know the three main decks that been in the meta as of writing: the spell book-wielding magician group known as the Prophecy, the corrupted warriors from Duel Terminal called the Evilswarm, and the ever-living (and painful to play against) Elemental Dragons. In our world, the three groups are collectively known as the Rulers. The Rulers change depending on your world's meta. When that happens, kingdoms fall and others rise. It is a constant change that is either clearly expected or crashing through the bulletproof glass into the fray. Singuarly, the Prophecies are known as The Wise Ones, the Evilswarm are known as The Corrupted, and the Elemental Dragons are simply known as The Suppressors. The Suppressors are called as such, as they are the strongest among the three. You should also know that just because one monster is in a group by name, it doesn't necessarily mean that they aren't in other groups. Take the Mecha Phantom Beast Draccosack; by name, it is a part of the Mecha Phantom Beasts. However (again, you have to be familiar with the game for this), the Dragon Rulers are able to become the dragonic airplane, typically by getting two of them into battle and then initiating an XYZ summon. Therefore, it is also included with the Dragon Rulers.

Hmm...I don't think I've clearly introduced myself. As I said before, I am the leader of the Chaos Legion's Dragon Division and you know me as Lightpulsar Dragon in your world. In mine, my name is simply Pulse. I am the leader of the Dragon Division, as stated before. I wouldn't be surprised that if by this point, you (the readers) are questioning what humans really have involved here in this entire situation. Well think of it as if the various archetypes as a social system; the soldiers are closer to the bottom, followed by higher ranking members. So where do humans fall into the system? They happen to be the supreme commanders. Constantly, they give off the energies needed to keep our world intact. The duelists are quite literatly gods in our eyes, who we must serve. Think of it as how the Greeks thought of their gods; human-like with flaws like their own, but powerful beings that the humans know (when angered) could cause great havoc and destruction. That is a near view we believe of the duelists that use us in battle. In the simplest of terms, you might think that we're just cards in a game, but oh no...this is no game. On that note, let us shift to your world; meet our master...

Nero.

"So BLS attacks. Good game?", a voice asked, cockily.

"Damn...and I thought my sides would work too...", another voice sighed with anger and annoyance. The man to which the voice belonged to tapped his fingers on his duel mat for a moment before extending a "good game" handshake with the victor.

"Hey Nero? You win?", a third voice asked.

"Yeah. E-Dragons got NOTHIN' on Chaos!", the first voice enthusiastically replied.

We arrive at the scene of your typical Yu-Gi-Oh tournament down at the local gaming shop. Nero, the Chaos Dragon player, had just won his 4th game; his record now stands at 3 wins, 1 loss. His facial expression pumped with adrenaline and glee. His messy brown hair swept across his forehead, inching towards his eyebrows. His unusual silver eyes were bright and gleamed like the metal itself. His black t-shirt and jean shorts weren't any fashion statement by a long shot, but it was what he liked. He packed his belongings back into his bag, arose from his seat, pic and stretched his limbs; he was stuck in game three far longer than he planned. The breeze of relief passed through his hair. Was that just a burst of air from one of the many fans now going at maximum speed in the store?

"You win your game, Gairin?", Nero asked.  
"Nah. Lost to Chain Burn...", Gairin replied with a sigh. His shoulders sulked, as if the duel was a bad memory he didn't want brought up. "It's not fun playing Gem-Knights when you don't really have a way of killing their backrow besides MST and Heavy."

He leaned against a wall, hands behind his neck.. His black, spiked-up hair was a direct contrast to his pale skin. His wire-frames glasses bounced the wave of lights from the ceiling. He wore a white t-shirt and black slacks. On one hand, he wore a thin white glove that stopped at each finger's middle knuckle. On the other, he wore a black Rolex watch and a ring holding a garnet inset. His tired green eyes showed little expression after his defeat.

A while later, a voice rang out through the whole store via intercom; "Hey, the top 8 list is up. Come on down to the case display to see if you made it. Remember: first place gets $25 cash to take home with them, second takes $15, third takes $5. The Top 8 duels will begin in half an hour." The duo walked through the crowd of people; some were readying themselves for their next round, while others would take a look and turn around to the exit not a second later. Gairin took a look at the listings and sighed.

"Damn...knew I wouldn't make the cut." Gairin groaned with displeasure. The two began to walk away from the crowded mob checking places and into a far less populated area of the

"Cheer up dude. I mean, at least you didn't get dead last." Nero replied. "You got 11th place out of 30. It could have been worse, right?"

"Yeah. Well, good luck in Top 8 man. I'm going over to McDonald's. You want anything?" Gairin, now with a little less disdain, asked.

"You mind if you pick me up a Bacon and Cheese Angus meal?", Nero answered. "I'll give you the money for it." Nero began to pull out his wallet before Gairin raised a hand to stop him.

"You don't need to give me money dude, it's fine. I still owe you for when you helped me buy the Tachyon box where we pulled a Draccosack when it was 200 bucks. I still don't think I've payed you back for that yet.", Gairin assured him. "Look, I'll just get it for ya and you get yourself ready for the Top 8." Gairin waved goodbye and walked out the door. A little bell hanging on the side of the door chimed, as if it were saying goodbye as well.

Nero was left alone. Suddenly, he heard a voice moaning, "Open it...". He whipped around the room, trying to find the location of the sound. No one else was in the room. He muttered aloud, "Alright Gairin, funny prank. You should havve saved it for April Fool's Day man, then it would've actually made sense." There was no response. Nero scratched the back of his head. He wasn't THAT crazy...was he? Again, he heard the voice; "Open it..." it moaned again. Nero was starting to feel fear. He kept telling himself he wasn't going crazy, but each time he did the more he believed he was.

Finally, the voice shouted, "OPEN YOUR DECK BOX ASSHOLE!"

Nero was taken aback by the sudden shout. Slowly, he opened his bag and pulled out his deck box. In it, held his Chaos Dragon deck that had won him many a tournament. He popped the top open to find one of his three Lightpulsar Dragons excitedly jumping out of the box.

"Okay, that took TOO damn long! I thought sounding like a ghost would make getting me out a lot faster, but I guess not.", the card said.

"Um...sorry to interrupt your grand speech, but can I get an explanation of what the HELL is going on?!" Nero angrily asked.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I lost my composure there for a minute. It's cramped in that box-", the card spoke again before being cut off.

"Just get to the point...", Nero groaned.

"Alright...although this form doesn't really suit me...". The card was suddenly surrounded by a white light. In a flash, the card went back into its home. In its place stood a mighty dragon. Nero could do nothing but stare in awe.

"Don't worry.", the dragon assured him. "Only you and anyone else you allow can see me."

The dragon stood at Nero's height, and maybe a bit taller. His chest held a spinning orb, surrounded by smaller orbiting spheres of light. His eyes were a gleaming red; they showed neither hubris nor fear. Its wings, massive and like a devil's, phased through the many baskets that held board games. In fact, and quite literately, Nero could see right through him.

Nero lowered his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, and muttered, "Why do I keep drinking Red Bull..." Nero looked up and asked, "Are you just my imagination, or are you really...real...um..." He didn't know if he should call the dragon by its card name or something else.

"Please, call me Pulse.", the dragon replied.

"Okay...Pulse." Nero awkwardly started. He started chuckling to himself. "So what's this about, jumping out of my card?"

"I will explain later In fact, there is MUCH more to explain later. For now, I will assist you in battle, Supreme Commander." Pulse replied. With that, another bright flash saw the return of the dragon back into its card.

Nero, now much more calm, said softly with a smirk, "Supreme Commander huh...I could get used to that. Just what else do you have in store for me...Pulse?"

The intercom rang out, "All competitors in the Top 8, please report to the tournament area."

Well, Nero thought, better get out there. He grabbed his deck box and reported to his first Top 8 match.

** HOLY CRAP that took too damn long to write. So yeah, we're introduced to our protagonists Nero and his friend Gairin, and Nero gets a LSD trip by meeting Pulse. Not only that, but Pulse gives us a crash course on how groups work in his world. So if you like what you're seeing thus far, shoot me a comment down below and I'll get back to you ASAP. Hopefully I can update frequently if stuff doesn't get in the way. With that, adios!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Disbelief

** Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dueling's Demise**

** NOTE: I did not make the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, or any of its products (the cards and such). It all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Nero, Pulse, and Gregory and Gairin are my own OC's. If you want to use them, that's fine; just give me credit when you do. **

**Chapter 2: **_Disbelief_

"10 minutes until the first of the Top 8 matches starts.", the intercom rang out. Nero was rhythmically tapping his table with his fingers as he listened to his iPod. He paid little attention to the notice that was just blared out of the speakers. He was trying to calm himself down before the first of his matches. First making it to the Top 8 while E-Dragons ran rampant, and then learning that one of his cards was a giant dragon. He pulled an earbud out to hear if anything was going on in the gaming area. The room was relatively silent, save for a couple of duelists chatting about the current meta arguing over what decks were going to get support in Shadow Specters. He stopped tapping on the table; the fear had just sunk to the bottom of his veins like the Titanic after its failed encounter with a wild iceberg. The realization had just sunken in that he had no friends to turn to for a pick-me up. Gairin was picking up dinner at McDonald's, and any other acquaintances he had made hadn't made it to the finals. Unbeknownst to Nero, Pulse had reappeared beside him. An apparition to anyone else who saw him, only if Nero allowed them to see him.

Pulse put a...hand(?) on Nero's shoulder and whispered "Don't fret. The worst thing that could happen is a loss. It's not like the world's hanging in the balance."

Nero muttered back, "Yeah, sure. That's the least of my worries when I'm seeing ghosts that look like some kid's trading cards."

"Hey, you.", a voice called out. Nero turned around in his chair. Pulse dissolved into the air. To his surprise, he saw a child standing before him. He couldn't have been taller than the chair Nero was sitting in, but glared at him with anger. His hair was parted like how rich 5-year old's mothers would get their hair ready for a photo shoot. He wore near Shakespearean clothing, minus the frilly neck-piece "You're in my seat."

Nero chuckled, "Cool story bro, now do you need help finding your brother or anything? I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here right now."

The small boy back-handed Nero. Nero was taken aback and rubbed his now red cheek. The boy replied, "Don't mock me. I can easily take you down with my Fire Fists."

Nero muttered to himself, "Ten bucks says he runs Raven and Hawk." His sarcastic remark was payed back with another back-hand, this time across his other cheek.

The boy chuckled with a mix of glee and Joker-insanity before remarking, "I made the Top 8 with a 3-1 record, smart ass."

Nero spat back with anger, "Okay you little twerp, I should kick your ass right here and now. I could really care less how old you are." Nero felt taken aback by his own words, but he soon gained a sadistic grin. "But if you really say you're that good of a duelist, then I'll be sure to take you down now."

The boy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before shouting, "I am Gregory Boreguard the First, and I shall NOT be taken down by such a...a...street urchin!"  
Nero rolled up his sleeves and was just starting to knock the boy out of his shoes before another announcement from the intercom interrupted him ringing out, "Top 8 match-ups are up on the display case. Good luck players!" Nero pulled his sleeve back down and walked up to the match-up listing. Sure enough, he saw his opponent: Gregory Boreguard. Nero's grin grew just a bit wider and wilder, knowing he would have the satisfaction of taking down this smug 5 year old.

Pulse reappeared and spoke to Nero, "Nero, the Fire Fists are a powerful force. Are you sure we can take them on?"

Nero replied, "Pfft. Their 'supreme commander' is a 5-year old from London. If I don't beat him you have every right to strike me down where I stand."

He walked to his table to see the boy waiting for him, his side of the game board already set up. Nero cracked his knuckles and pulled out his gaming materials. He sat at the table and set up his side of the table. He was purposely dawdling, drawing out the time.

Gregory angrily shouted, "Quit stalling and set your crap up!"

Nero sadistically replied, "Is it a problem that I want to draw out the duel?"

A few minutes later, Nero finished and pulled out a coin. "Heads or tails?", he asked.

"Heads of course.", Gregory replied. Nero flipped the coin. It landed on tails.

"I'll go first." Nero said. Both players drew their five cards. Nero opened up with a Tour Guide from the Underworld, Lightpulsar Dragon, Lyla, an MST, and a Pot of Avarice. Not a bad starting hand, he thought to himself, although he swore that he saw Pulse wink at him. He kept his face stolid; he wouldn't want to give it away, would he? "I draw." Nero drew into Chaos Sorcerer.

"I'll set one," Nero started, setting his MST, "and summon Tour Guide." He placed the card onto the table. "Now her effect goes off, allowing me to summon another from my deck." He rummaged through his deck, found the second Tour Guide, and placed it on the table. Note however, that this is what Gregory saw. Nero, on the other hand, saw Tour Guide jump out from the bottom of the table with an exact copy of herself. Behind the two, a set card floated in the air.

"I'll exceed summon using the two to summon...Number 17!", Nero called out, with some triumph. The two girls held hands as their bodies became tiny spheres of light. The spun and spun and spun, until a mighty dragon broke out from the vortex. "Finally, I'll use its effect to detach a material. His attack's now at 2500." He pulled away a card from the small stack and placed it in his graveyard. He motioned with his hand towards Gregory: Your move.

Gregory drew a card from his deck. He grinned with glee. "I'll start off by summoning Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Bear!", he called out. A man burst out from the table, holding a small sword. The aura around him was full of flame in the shape of a bear. The very flames seem to growl and angrily flicker around the man. The dragon seemed to be confused with the man. What could a mortal do to a dragon?  
"Next I'll play Fire Formation – Tenki! So I'll search?" Gregory asked. Nero yawned and asked, "That all you got?" He flipped his MST. The wind storms put out the flames of the formation. Gregory's eyes flared with rage. He cursed under his breath before setting 2 cards in his backrow and ending his turn. Nero shrugged and drew his next card. He drew into Darkflare Dragon. He summoned Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. The woman that showed up was dressed in white and held a staff. Behind her a bright light sparkled behind her.  
"I'll use her effect, switching her to defense mode to pop your back row.", Nero stated. He pointed to the card closer to the right. He flipped the card, revealing it to be a Dimensional Prison, and sent it to his graveyard. "Now I'll attack with Leviathan Dragon." The dragon reared its head back and launched a giant ball of water that slammed into the man on fire. It took a hit to Gregory's to his lifepoints – they dropped from 8000 to 7100. At the end of the turn, due to Lyla's mana costs I MEAN effect, Nero milled the top 3 cards of his deck to the grave; Effect Veiler, another MST, and Charge of the Light Brigade. He then passed for his turn. Gregory drew his card, but then the entire store started shaking. It was light at first, but it slowly gained more and more energy. Soon, the store was barely hanging onto the ground. Nero picked up his belongings and rushed outside. Outside, a giant dragon-like plane was shooting down every building in site. Nero heard it shout, "Come on out Pulse! Fight me man to man!".

Pulse reappeared beside Nero and shouted, "We need to get out of here now!"

Nero angrily shouted back, "Dude, what the hell's going on?!"  
Pulse replied, "No time to explain, unless you want to be fried by a giant dragon jet!" His hand glowed and formed a giant portal of light beside them. Pulse began to walk towards it, while Nero looked at the disaster and destruction with a grim look on his face. Nero ran into the portal, muttering to himself, "Well, looks like my home's fucked. Thanks a crapload Pulse." The two then disappeared in a slow, waning flare of light.

**All I can say here is that shit has OFFICIALLY hit the fan. Piece of trivia: I spent about an hour trying to figure out how to do the transition from dueling world to dueling monster world. If you have any suggestions to how I should change it, shoot me a PM or tell me in the comments down below. So summary in short: after dealing with the midget Shakespeare Gregory, it turns out Draccosack wanted to play some real-life Bomberman. So will the town be destroyed? Where are Pulse and Nero going? Where's Nero's McDonald's? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter!  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm tired as hell right now after writing this chapter -_-. Hopefully I can pull out 1 or 2 updates every weekend. Summer school to take P.E. over the summer is annoying as hell, but what are ya gonna do. So yeah. Adios!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Depth

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dueling's Demise**

_Chapter 3: Depth_

So far for Nero, things haven't gone as smoothly as he wanted. He went to a tournament just to get some store credit to buy some cards he needed for a work in progress. Now he's walking through a tunnel of light with the spirit of one of his trading cards. Of course, this was all after he saw the game shop and about 34 other businesses get carpet-bombed by a giant dragon plane. So, if you were in Nero's shoes, wouldn't you be pissed?

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Nero finally asked. It was really an unknown amount of time since they stepped through the enterance to Rainbow Road, minus the go-karts and banana peels.

**"Ugh...I don't know. I know it takes a while to get to the Chaos Realm, but not THIS long...", **the dragon in front of him sighed. **"Sorry how all of this turned out. I'll be sure to get the Goblin Repair Force underway to-"  
**Pulse was cut off by Nero, who angrily demanded, "Okay, I want answers! What the hell does all of this have to do with Yu-Gi-Oh?! Living monsters, attacks being real?! Seriously, WHAT THE HELL is going on?"

Pulse turned to Nero with worry in his eyes. It was almost like they were pleading for him to stop. **"Believe me Nero, not a single human was meant to know about this. It was just because of your dedication and heart with the game that you learned all of this."** Pulse stopped for a minute, looking for the right words to say. **"In short, your love for the game has caused many of the events that have occurred this evening."**

Nero spat back, "So I caused a carpet bombing?! I caused lives to be lost and the goddamn CORNER store to be blown up in flames by an airplane on PMS?"

Pulse chuckled at the last part, trying to make the conversation abet better. **"If anything, the only thing you caused was our meeting. Dracosack seemed to have followed me into your world, for vengeance."**

Nero was taken aback by this; what could a little dragon like Pulse do to a jetliner? "So what did you do?", Nero finally asked.

**"Well, besides taking some blueprints for a major attack plan and making multiple forces turn on him, you could see why he wants some payback."**, Pulse replied sternly. After that, there wasn't much talking until they reached a darker point at the end of the tunnel. The monster sighed with relief, **"Welp. Here we are at the gateway to the monster realm. Be warned; humans aren't liked too much here." **Nero took a breath to calm down and was the first of the duo to step through the exit. **"Welcome to the Chaos Zone."**

When our intrepid protagonist stepped out of the portal, he was immediately met with a clearly estranged world. One side was full with meadows and light. Happiness filled its air. On the other side, dead forests littered the plain like a landfill. In the distance, a menacing cave with a fierce skull in the dead center glared at the duo. However, there was a quote on quote "twilight zone" passing straight down the middle. In this zone's distance stood a building that almost looked like the Greek Partheon.  
"Geez. This place needs to go to therapy.", Nero muttered, as he scratched his head.

Pulse overheard and asked, **"How come?"**

"The place has bipolar disorder. It can't decide if it wants to be blooming meadows or a copy of Castle Grayskull."  
**"You should look into stand-up comedy if being savior of the duel monsters world doesn't work out."**, Pulse chuckled.

"I've been told.", Nero sarcastically spat back.

The two walked down straight towards the Partheon-esque structure. As they walked down, Nero noticed many duel monsters from his world. On the light side, he saw Lyla petting a Ryko on its head before tossing it a bone out in the distance. Lyla turned to see Nero, only to turn away in disgust. On the dark side, Tour Guide from the Underworld was herding people onto the Tour Bus. Like Lyla, she turned to catch a glimpse of Nero only to nervously turn away back to her job. Nero felt annoyed for two reasons. One, the monster world wasn't as amazing as he thought. Second, Pulse was right about them not liking him. A while later, the two had reached the Parthenon. Up close and personal, it was [quite literately] breath-taking. Nero stared at the temple with awe. Its enormous pillars were chiseled into the shapes of Pulse, Darkflare Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Black Luster Soldier. In the very middle was a sword through a stone. Upon seeing the site, Pulse took a moment of silence.

As the two walked towards the doors into the temple, Nero nervously asked, "What was with the moment of silence?"

Pulse replied with seriousness in his eyes, **"That spot is a memorial to all of those who have died in the series of useless waring between the many factions of the Chaos Legion. We all keep something like this here to memorialize that even though we may fight, we can never forget the sacrifices."** Nero turned away, embarressed for not only asking but for not even considering why it was there. Pulse, ignoring Nero's mid-life crisis, began to open the door...

** So there we have it; a slower chapter in my opinion. Before I forget, I'd like to apologize for the untimely release of this chapter. The story is that I started this chapter on July 3rd/4th (don't really remember. I wrote half of this chapter at a friend's house during a sleepover because I couldn't fall asleep, but caught writer's block half-way through). Again, I really apologize for the lateness of the chapter; I'm typically a punctual person but just completely let this one slide without knowing. With that apology out of the way, we have Nero and Pulse reach the Chaos Zone and prepare to go into what is the "town hall/pres. Office/etc". So with that, see ya for the next chapter (which will hopefully be released Saturday/Sunday). Later!**


	5. Chapter 4: Misdirection

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise**

_Chapter 4: Misdirection_

The hall's door creaked open with the eeriest of of noises. Nero nervously stepped into the room first. As he in walked in, he saw what looked like a council meeting. Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, was sitting at the front of the room. His sword was sheathed at his side and had a stern look on his face. He faced a group of others from across a table: the High Priestess of Prophecy, Evilswarm Ophion, and Blaster, the Elemental Dragon of Sparks. In the peanut gallery was a great group of other monsters of all shapes and sizes. Some of which Nero could point out, specifically in the front row, were Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Darkflare Dragon. Pulse motioned for Nero to sit down in a chair. He sat, trying to figure out the situation.

_**"We are gathered here today to deal with the situation caused by the Elemental Dragons and their allies the Mecha Phantom Beasts."**_, Black Luster Soldier began.

** "It's not our fault that the Chaos Dragons tried stealing our plans."**, Blaster spat back angrily.

**"Only because you fools were incompetent enough to plan on attacking the human world."**, Ophion spoke with venom laced in his voice.

**"Then Draccosack attacked for little reason. I say we get the Elemental Dragons and their allies kept under Code 4A for reasons of treason against their own kind."**, High Priestess spoke sternly.  
_**"I agree with you High Priestess, but I don't think that's enough for the Elemental Dragons. I only wish we could give the Mecha Phantom Beasts less, due to the actions of one."**_, Black Luster Soldier said.

**"The only reason we HAD Draccosack attack was to keep the humans from interferring with our plans. Sure, we have many an ally in the human world, but we needed more power. The other humans that haven't sided with us yet will soon meet the same fate as those who were attacked."**, Blaster retorted.

Nero felt himself seething with rage. The creatures that were used in the game he thought was so great were trying to kill his people. All over something he couldn't even comprehend. However, he forced himself to remain silent. He knew the people in this world didn't even like him to begin with; he shouldn't start a commotion. Meanwhile, Ophion stared at Blaster in disbelief in response to his statement.

**"Blaster, have you no honor? If you want to face the humans, face them while one of YOUR men duel against them." **,Ophion argued. **"You would want to exterminate the leaders who give you power, right?"**

Blaster was taken aback by Ophion's sudden anger, as was the crowd. Even Nero felt himself lose his breath for a second, feeling scared but relief at the same time. Even Black Luster Soldier felt genuine surpise. Ophion glared at Blaster for a second afterward and then turned back to BLS.

_**"Um...anyways...,"**_, Black Luster Soldier began. _**"We have to deal with the threat of another attack. I'm sorry Blaster, but your realm will be held under the prison until a determined date. We cannot have this behavior from your group continue."**_

Blaster's eyes seethed with rage as they seemed to stare right into Black Luster's heart. He was uneasy, but not frightened in the least by the red dragon.

**"You're all blind fools!"**, Blaster began, as he turned to face the crowd. **"You all think the humans are the reason we're so powerful, don't you? Well the humans are nothing but spineless cowards who only use us for their own gain!"**

At this point, Nero started to snap. He could deal with the fact Pulse dragged him here to listen to the orchestrator of an attack to his town. He could deal with the fact that he was an asshole. He could even deal with the fact that Evilswarm Ophion is more of a gentleman than he could ever be. But he couldn't deal with the disrespect he felt every step he took here. Monsters would glare at him like an imperfection in an otherwise brilliant piece of art. They would see him as the one thing that didn't belong in their own little world.

He clenched his fists until his nails dug into his palms, rose out of his chair at mach speed, and shouted, "HEY ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO OUR FACES, HUH?!"

Everyone in the hall turned to face Nero. He had blood lust rage in his eyes that pierced through the air to meet Blaster's. Nero gritted his teeth, knowing that the consequences wouldn't be too far away. Blaster rose to meet this new challenge. The red dragon seemed to permeate the smell of charcoal and lava. His height, at least twice as tall as Nero and a few feet taller than Pulse, added to the fear that Nero refused to show. After a long, awkward silence, people started to talk amongst themselves.

**"Who is that?", "They let a human in here?!", "What the hell is going on?"**, were just a couple of the many questions asked among the crowd. Black Luster Soldier raised a palm to the crowd, signaling them to silence. Seeing him, the crowd slowly began to quiet down.

_**"Hello human. What are you doing here in the duel monsters world?"**_, he asked with the most politeness in his voice.

Taken aback by how nice he was being, Nero unclenched his fists and took a breath. He felt blood slowly dripping from the recently-made holes in them and took a second to assess the situation before replying, "First of all, the name's Nero. I don't like being called 'human'."

_**"That's fine."**_, Black Luster replied. _**"So Nero, what are you doing in our world?"**_

"To be honest, my head's still trying to wrap around this. Long story short, I would still be in my world had not everyone's favorite dragon plane tried to nuke my town.", Nero chuckled, abet nervously.

_**"Is that so?"**_, Luster questioned, turning to Blaster's still surprised face. However, Blaster started to walk down the column of seats to meet this new arrival. Nero looked up to meet his opponent.

**"Alright you little shit, let's get some things straight here. I'm leader of almost this entire world. You badmouth to me, and I'll be sure to send your ass flying so fast that you won't even be able to utter a breath."**, Blaster spat in Nero's face. Nero, still staring at Blaster, wiped the spit from his face.

He crossed his arms and retorted, "Takes one to know one. I've seen Kuribohs scarier than you. Oh, wait...let me rephrase that. I've seen drooling 5-year olds that are scarier than you'll ever try to be. It's sad really...the big bully trying to sputter out his last few breaths as the man he tortured for so long not listen to his pleas for mercy."

He stopped for a moment to wrap a hand around the dragon's neck before continuing, "Let's get something straight here. We humans aren't spineless or weak. It's you, the monsters, who work like pumps siphoning off the energies of the hard-working people. Now please, go fuck yourself and die in a hole for the good of everyone." He took his hand off of the dragon's neck, and proceded towards the door. Too bad the door had been blasted shut by some fire from the pissed of Elemental Ruler. Nero whipped back to see Blaster. His face was full of anguish, anger, and down-right insanity that the Joker would be proud of.

**"Let ME get something straight here. I'm the boss around these parts."**, Blaster began, as he charged another fireball in his hand. **"You're just another farmer in the kingdom where I rule with an iron fist."**

** Well holy crap! We're getting somewhere aren't we? So we're introduced to the leaders of the Big 3 and the respected Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning. We especially get introduced to the hotheaded Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Sparks. ****Really fast to the plot and action here, if I do say so myself!** So where shall Nero's near death experience go from here? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z – I MEAN Yugioh: Dueling's Demise! Later!  



	6. Chapter 5: Experimentation

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_Chapter 5: Experimentation_

**"So how would you like your funeral pyre to look? Going out with a huge inferno..."**, Blaster began, **"or going out with a tiny ember, like the little imbecile you are?!"**

Nero stood his ground against the giant dragon. He glared at the dragon with his silver eyes, intent on starting as big of a fight as he could. The crowd in the peanut gallery, speechless, could do nothing but watch. Pulse, who was behind Nero, started feeling fearful for his friend. Blaster held the still-charging fireball straight at Nero's chest; if he were to be hit there, not even the best medicine in the world could help him at that point. Nero's fists were clenched and stuck to his sides. He felt gallons of sweat slowly drip from his brow. It was strange, and it was a feeling the Nero never really felt. He felt...nothing. He didn't feel fear or intimidation as he stared down the gargantuan beast. His mind was completely empty and clear.  
**"Enough waiting!"**, Blaster demanded. **"Any last words, you puny runt?"**

"A couple actually. But I think I could just sum it up into 2 words.", Nero began. He raised his hand so that it was right in between the space between Blaster's eyes, and slowly contracted all of his fingers except for his middle. "Fuck you!" This enraged Blaster even more. He started to loosen his grip on the fireball, all the while as Nero kept his hand raised and his eyes locked. As the fireball began to launch, a dimensional fissure ripped open behind Nero. Nero whipped around as he felt someone...or something, wrap its arm around him and slowly drag him in. The figure's face, except for one eye, was wrapped in a cloak. He had vials containing various colored liquids strapped to his belt.  
**"Nero!"**, Pulse cried out. He was able to get a grip onto his friend, but the figure ripped his hand off of Nero as the two stepped back into the rip.

"What the hell are you doing with me?!", Nero angrily questioned the figure, as he tried to release himself from his grip.

**"In due time."**, the figure hoarsely replied. He continued to drag Nero into the fissure with him, while everyone else was unable to help. Slowly, the fissure began to close. Blaster discharged his fireball. Everyone in the room – the monsters, the leaders of the Big 3, Pulse, and even the mighty Black Luster Soldier, all stood in disbelief staring at the spot from which the rip disappeared from.

Nero, still wrapped in the arm of his kidnapper, tried releasing his grip.  
**"Bad idea Nero. If you do that, then you'll be stuck in the Dimensional Fissure forever."**, the figure told him, adjusting its arm ever so slightly to keep Nero stuck in its iron grip.  
"Okay, just who the hell are you?!", Nero asked, with distinct anger in his tone. However, the figure replied by muttering a _tsk, tsk, tsk_.

**"Cursing isn't going to get you anywhere, Nero."**, the figure chided him.

Nero forced himself to calm down before asking again, "Okay...fine. Just tell me who you are and we're you're taking me." However, this only got another triple-tsk from the figure.

**"Nah ah ah. You didn't say please."**, the figure once again scolded him like an angry schoolteacher.

Nero gritted his teeth before forcing out, "OKAY. Tell me who you are and we're you're taking me...PLEASE." The figure responded by snapping its fingers on its free hand.

**"Hold that thought for a second."**, he commanded. Using its free hand, the figure stopped, grabbed a vial marked "Home", and tossed it. Within seconds another fissure appeared. This time, it showed what looked like the inside of a castle tower. The figure jumped into the portal and landed feet first on the quickly formed cobblestone flooring. The portal behind it soon closed and returned to one of the many vials on its belt. It put Nero down on a cot near a small writing table, a proceeded to head downstairs. The room wasn't really the great. A few windows surrounded by a bunch of cobblestone that held only some furnishing. This must be a house someone made in _Minecraft_,he thought. The figure came back, this time without its hood on. The figure looked to be male, but not that old. However, his face was still covered by a mask. His blue cape stood flat on his back, while his hands covered in gold gauntlets were fiddling with a syringe.

He took Nero's arm and while injecting the syringe's contents said, **"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second."**

Any pain that would've been in small dosages hit Nero like a truck. He gripped his arm in pain and screamed, "GAHH! What did you do to me?!"

**"You'll find out soon enough!"**, the masked man told him. He grabbed Nero's hand; within a split second, the entire room filled with smoke and color. It barely lasted for anytime at all, but to Nero it felt like an eternity that was chained to an anchor. The smoke cleared and Nero felt...different. He looked at a nearby mirror. His face was now covered with the stranger's mask, his gauntlets; almost the entire stranger's wardrobe now replaced his former simple attire.  
"Great, now I look like I should be in World of Warcraft", Nero muttered to himself.

**"You're telling me. How do you think I like it looking like this on a daily basis?"**, a voice whined out.

Nero's arms slumped to his sides before he pinched the bridge of his nose. He asked, "Okay, so now I'm hearing voices. Fan-fuckin'-tastic."

**"Not quite. Right now, we're two consciousnesses sharing a body. Oh, and you can call me the Dimensional Alchemist."**, the voice replied.

Nero's hand lifted from the bridge of his nose. He felt himself wanting to rip off everything and run away (although that would probably get him thrown in jail for public indecency).  
"So let me get this straight.", Nero began. "I'm sharing a body with the man who kidnapped me for what reason?"  
**"To prove that my experiment worked! You were a great guinea pig, my friend!"**, the voice replied with unparalleled glee.

"Your guinea pig?! So I was just a test subject for you and whatever you put in my with that syringe?", Nero angrily questioned.

**"Precisely! Now don't worry, you can force me out at any-"**, the alchemist began, but was swiftly cut off by being seperated from Nero. In another flash of light, where one man stood there were now two – Nero and the Dimensional Alchemist. In anger, Nero grabbed the alchemist's collar to his scarf. Gripping with all of his strength, we walked up and slammed the man's back into the cobblestone wall.

"You made me a freak of nature, you bastard!", Nero screamed in agony.

**"I'm helping you out! First of all, Blaster would've fried your head like an egg on a skillet! Second of all, I just gave you the power to fuse with any monster you touch!"**, the Alchemist replied with a fusion of seriousness and agression in his voice.

Nero took a deep breath, and then threw the man to the ground.

"Alright...um...what should I call you?", Nero stolidly asked as he rubbed his eyes

**"Please, call me Al. I'd rather not be called by my title."**, Al replied.

"Okay. So I have this new power...what can I do with it?"

**"Guess I should start with its pros and cons. For pros, you can utilize the powers of any monster fused with you. Not only can you use their powers, but you can also use their abilities and any other monster traits they possess."**

Nero nodded his head, liking what he was hearing. Even in a moment of light however, there would still be some darkness waiting to strike.

"That seems pretty cool. So what's the bad news?", Nero asked as he took all the newly acquired information in.

**"Despite all of these powers, there are multiple drawbacks. The first is that the monster you wish to fuse with will have to fuse willingly. This prevents accidental fusions happening, as there's no turn off button. However, if there's even the slightest hint of doubt in the other member's mind, you cannot fuse. Also, there are two consciousnesses in the body. You will have to remain in control the whole time. If you were to let yourself waver, then the monster you fused with would be stuck with you forever controlling the body. Finally, if you choose to not end the fusion after 12 hours, the fusion will either seperate the two members involved or keep the two members stuck like that for a full day."**, Al explained.

"I'm obviously going to have to learn how to use this power, correct?", Nero asked.

**"If you want to survive in the duel monster's world, then yes!"**, Al chuckled in reply.

Nero gained a devilish grin as he walked around the confines of the room. After a moment, he turned back to Al and asked, "You're going to have to be my teacher, aren't you?"

**"Of course! Not only will I help you control this new-found gift, but you will be a great asset to me, guinea pig!"**, Al gleefully agreed.

Nero stuck out his hand, offering a handshake, and said, "Well just how you don't want to be called Dimensional Alchemist, I don't want to be called 'guinea pig'. Please, call me Nero."

Al gratefully took his hand and shook it with a firm grip, proclaiming, **"Then it's a done deal! We'll get started on the project right away Nero!"**

**So there we have it! Nero now has super powers and we're introduced to the Dimensional Alchemist, Al! Frankly, I thought to have Al's personality sort of based on Mayuri from Bleach. As you can see, he wants to experiment on every living thing in sight and he's sorta crazy. The name Al came to me as I was looking at his artwork. I thought, "Man, wouldn't it be awesome if it turned out THAT was Al from Fullmetal Alchemist?". The idea for the name sorta just stuck. Welp, we still have a long way to go before Nero can become a Super Polymerization all in a wrapped up bundle of brute-kickass crazy! So will Nero learn to control these powers, or fail to learn the true brunt of the drawbacks? All of this, and more, on the next Yugioh: Dueling's Demise! Later!**


	7. Chapter 6: Opposite of Normality

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_Chapter 6: Opposite of Normality  
_

"Yo, Al! Think you could give me some better enemies to fight against?", Nero called out. He grabbed a Sinister Serpent by the throat and threw it overhead. It hissing slowly died out as it hit a portal and was quickly sucked in. Al, the Dimensional Alchemist, was sitting on a lounge chair drinking some wine. He took a sip, but gained a disgusted look on his face. He popped out a vial and poured its contents into his drink. He took another sip, this time throughly pleased.

**"Sorry I can't pit you against anything stronger, but you need to get your powers in check first!"**, he called out. Nero picked up a Kuriboh and started playing Hacky Sack with it

"Well, I need SOMETHING. Besides, when am I able to go back to the NORMAL world?", Nero asked.

**"In due time."**, Al replied as he spun his wine. "We need you to just get a little more control over the willful joining and the essences."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Nero said, as he knocked the Kuriboh off his foot and back onto the ground. "You never told me about essences. What are those?"

Al put his drink down on the ground next to his chair and arose. **"Think of essences like more powerful versions of fusing with someone. Not only that, but there are 6 Elemental Essences that allow you to take the form of any monster. Also, there are 2 other abnormal Essences: the Trap and Spell Essences. These let you use traps and spells respectively."**

Nero looked at Al with a puzzled look on his face. "Well then why did you teach me how to fuse with stuff if I can just use Essences?"

**"Essences are much more powerful than normal fusing. However, it's easier to lose control when you use an Essence without its Elemental Essence. Even then, besides the Trap and Spell Essences, you have a higher chance of becoming the monster whose Essence you're copying."**, Al explained.

"So using Essences is trading power for control?" Nero asked.

**"Precisely."**, Al answered with a grave expression. **"Well, I think it's time for you to return to your world." **He gave Nero two orbs and a small belt. The orbs were teal and purple respectively, and the belt buckle had eight holes that looked like they held the orbs. Al popped out a vial from his pocket and threw it to the floor. Out of a cloud of smoke, the Dimensional Fissure reappeared.  
**"Go to the six Elemental realms and find the other Essences. Do well, Nero."**, Al said as he extended his hand. Nero shook it with a firm grip and stepped through the portal.

Nero stepped out of the portal to find himself outside the game shop and its shopping center. Well...what USED to be the shop and the shopping center. The entire area was walled off by caution tape. Rubble and debris littered the area. Shattered glass from windows and glass doors sprinkled the area like salt. He stood speechless, having not known the destruction Draccosack caused that night when he went into the Duel Monsters world. He also noticed that he still happened to have all of his belongings, even though he removed his pack and his pocket's contents while in the world with Al. Nero shrugged, ignoring this detail, and started walking to Gairin's house.

About 15 minutes or so after reaching the destroyed marketplace, Nero had reached his friend's house. He knocked on the door. It opened, creaking ever so slightly like it needed some oil. There, Gairin stood. He was wearing some socks, pajama pants, and a worn-out grey t-shirt. His black hair, now not spiked, stuck to his forehead while his sheepish green eyes begged to close.

"Nero...?", Gairin questioned. He scratched his head before motioning Nero to come in. "Dude, what the hell happened to you? The police were questioning me about where you were."

Nero hadn't realized his appearance after his training with Al. His shirt was torn to near shreds and his already messy hair was covered with dirt and grime. His pants had tears and his shoes were worn to the threads they were made out of.  
"Hm...guess I didn't notice after what happened." Nero replied nonchalantly. Quickly however, Nero grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Dude, there's so much I have to tell you about!"

Nero explained what had happened in the Duel Monsters world, from his bout with Blaster to his training with Al. Nero explained all of it without a smile or a cheeky grin ever disappearing from his face. Gairin on the other hand was shocked. His previously tired eyes bolted open – the whites in them were as big as dinner plates.

He took it all in and finally asked, "Dude, what drugs are you on?!"

Nero facepalmed. "I'm telling you, it's true! It all happened! Seriously, Blaster's a dick in real life too, not just in the game itself."

Gairin looked at Nero with a deathly serious look and asked, "Are you sure man? You could've been hallucinating."

"No, I'm damn sure!", Nero replied. At this point, Pulse had reappeared next to Nero. Gairin's face turned to deathly frightened. Nero noticed and turned. "Pulse! Holy crap man, what's up?"

Gairin however wasn't nearly as enthusiastic, shouting in fear, "DUDE. THERE'S A DRAGON BEHIND YOU. STAND STILL, I need to grab my dad's shotty!"

Pulse leaned over to Nero and asked, **"First of all, where have you been? Second...what's a 'shotty'?"**

Nero quickly replied, "I'll explain later for the first question. For the second, we'd better run." The two bolted out of the house as Gairin was aiming at the apparition that was Pulse. The two ran for about two miles, not willing to stop. They finally found themselves near a wood. They each took heavy breaths. In between their breathing break, Nero caught Pulse up with everything; the powers, the Essenses, and so forth.

After hearing this, Pulse asked, **"So where do we start?"**

"I don't know.", Nero responded. "I would think you would know since you're a Duel Monster and all."

"Well, let's start with somewhere we do know.", Pulse stated. He made another portal, similar to the one that the two went through to initially get to the Duel Monsters world. Pulse motioned for Nero to step through the portal first, saying, **"After you."**

The two stepped through the portal, reaching their location much faster than last time. However, they didn't quite end up back at the Chaos area they were at before. This new area was a hastily slapped together art project of nearly everything you could think of. There were thick forests and groves mixed in with machinery plants that had French confections sprouting in the areas all around. There were deep canyons and far-spread wastelands that helped give the realm some touch.

"**Welcome to the Earth realm, where it looks like a 5-year old's art project and the direct differences took a day off."**, Pulse sighed.

Nero took in his new surroundings and noticed a giant stone pillar in the middle of everything. Amazingly, it was the only thing that looked relatively "normal".

Nero pointed to the spire and said, "Hey Pulse, let's check that out."  
Pulse shrugged and followed after Nero. On their way there, they found creatures and people of all kinds.

They saw Flower Wolves, Dandylions, Maxx C's, and about enough other things that would take up all the pages in an encyclopedia. At last, they had reached the center of normality. A sign the stood next to the tower said it was the "Earthly Meeting Hall". They walked inside to see an enormous staircase. The two groaned in annoyance.

"Well.", Nero started, motioning for Pulse to start. "After you."

** Well, there we go! After leaving Al due to training completion and running away from Gairin and his shotty, Pulse and Nero are finally together again! Well...it doesn't really help that they have to start walking up giant staircases after going through the mosh pit of the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Seriously, anything that's nature and the opposite of nature seems to be EARTH attributed. It's weird. … I don't really have that much else to say (sorta slow night at the moment :P) So, with that, I can sort of give a small spoiler for the next part. Let's just say that there's going to be some REAL action starting in the next chapter! So until then, adios!**


	8. Chapter 7: The First Essence - Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_Chapter 7: The First Essence, Part 1_

The entrance to the tower was filled with a mosh pit of smells. In one area, it smelled like oil and gasoline. In another, it smelled like a bakery filled to the brim with homemade cookies. However, there was barely anything in the "lobby" that Pulse and Nero were in. The only distinct feature was the beginning of a very long staircase. Pulse pushed his foot onto the first step of the staircase, only to have his foot go right through the step.  
"Whoa!", Nero exclaimed as he pulled Pulse out of the newly made hole. "You alright?"

**"Yeah, I'm fine. The only bad thing could be a splinter or two, but that's nothing."**, Pulse reassured him. **"How about you just get on my back and we fly up? It doesn't look like we could really do anything else to get upstairs."  
**Nero nodded and jumped onto Pulse's back. He grunted, **"Geez man, do you have bricks in your pockets?"  
**"Oh hardy har har.", Nero replied, . "Let's just get up there."  
Pulse flapped his wings and the two were soon airborne. They flew up the spiraling staircase for a good 15 minutes before finally reaching a door. On it, it said "Be quiet! Meeting going on inside!". Nero slid off Pulse's back to the floor and advanced to the door. He slowly opened it, making sure that the door wouldn't make a single sound. He stepped into the room, only to hit an exceptionally squeaky floorboard. The conversation was disrupted, and the creatures/people/thingies all turned to face Nero.  
"Um...hi?", Nero said to the group of...um...people(?).

"**Hello Nero."**, one man said. He looked like he was a part of the Madolche monsters. He wore a french-style hat, and wore a long black coat with gold accents. His hat had a red feather that stuck on end, only to droop down near the end of its length. **"What are you doing in our realm, pray tell?"**

"How do you know who I am?", Nero asked.

The man laughed to himself. **"How do I not know? Nero, almost everyone in the duel monsters world knows who you are after your dealing with Blaster and Al. I presume you have come to the Earth realm for our essence?"**

Another man replied, **"How do we know he isn't here to screw us over?"**. He had a very large build to him, and very closely resembled a robot. He was covered in red, black, and gold. His lower face was covered by a black mouthguard that extended from his robotic chest-plate. He wore a guantlet, one on each hand, that look like projectiles ready to fire. **"I'm pretty sure no one would like that."**

**"I'm pretty sure that someone who was willing to face Blaster head-on has no reason to 'screw us over' as you say, Gauche."**, a third man responded. He wore a red cape that billowed in non-existent wind. He wore a great mask with three prongs near the top. All you could see were his eyes that peered out of an X-shape that bore across his helm. At his hip, he held a gargantuan sword in a sheath. A sense of superiority radiated from his body. Even with his helm, you knew that this was a man who had fear over at his house for a cup of coffee and a conversation about politics. **"Now Nero, is the Essence really why you're here?"**

Nero was taken aback by many things; the smell in the room, the third man's radiating leadership, and the fact that no one really seemed to be surprised by his presence. He gulped and replied, "Yeah, that's what I'm here for. If anything, I want to be able to take those E-Dragons down a peg."

Nero's statement got pleasure from his small audience in the room. Pulse nodded in agreement.  
**"Is there anything we have to do to get the Essence of the Earth, Gottoms?"**, Pulse asked the silver-armored man.

**"Well, we have heard about the 'ability' Nero is claimed to have. I would like to test it in battle."**, Gottoms explained.

"So you want to fight for it?", Nero asked.  
**"Exactly. Your ability entices me to see what it's all about. Now, do you accept my challenge?"**, Gottoms answered.

Nero thought about the proposition for a moment, and answered with, "Well, I'll take you up on that offer Gottoms." The two shook the other's hand.

**"Alright then! We shall do battle at the Earth Arena in...2 hours time?"**, Gottoms asked.

"Fine by me.", Nero agreed. Nero and Pulse, satisfied with the terms of the agreement, opened the door and walked back down the stairs they came. As Nero closed the door behind them, those inside could hear him shout, "What do you MEAN you're too tired to fly us out?!"  
The man in the Napolean getup asked Gottoms, "**You sure he's ready to face anyone, let alone you?"**

Gottoms replied, **"Have no fear, Chevalier. If he wasn't ready for battle, I wouldn't have offered it to him."**

Gauche interrupted, **"But boss, he's only a kid!"**

Gottoms raised an open hand to Gauche, replying, **"Please, if I wanted to kill him I would've done so by now."** He turned to a window to see Pulse and Nero walking out of the building. Both were near out of breath after walking down the giant staircase. **"I have no intentions to kill. But if I must for the sake of the Earth Realm, so it shall be."**

The duo had started walking away from the towering spire, only to be met by a small wyvern. The small dragon's body was adorned with flame patterns that spread out across his black-and-white body. He called out in a child's voice, **"Pulse! Pulse!"**

Pulse turned to see this new arrival. **"Eclipse? You followed us here?"**

**"Yeah! I just got finished at an E-Dragon meeting! Man, you could not believe how hard it was to slip away from that..."**, Eclipse said.

"Wait, the wyvern's with them?", Nero asked, who was still puzzled by the whole situation.  
**"Sort of. I work for them, but also work as a spy for the Chaos Dragons! I have some pretty big news!"**, the wyvern retorted**.**

** "Well, what is it?**", Pulse asked.

**"They plan on attacking the Chaos realm in three weeks time. Blaster was really mad about what happened between him and Nero."**, Eclipse sighed.

However, Nero had little sadness or guilt on his face. He felt guilty that the Chaos realm would be the first to fall to the tyranny of the E-Dragons, but he refused to show it. Instead, a grin whipped across his face.

"Well then, that just means we have a little less time than planned to get the Essences!", he reassured Eclipse.

**"Are you sure you can do it?"**, Eclipse asked.

"Am I sure? If I wasn't sure, I'd be at home right now eating Doritos and playing Mario. Besides, now I have this awesome power! I can tell you Eclipse, I'll use this power to wipe the grins off of those E-Dragons!", Nero exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles. "Now c'mon Pulse! We gotta get a game plan going when we face off against Gottoms!". Nero ran off in the direction from whence they came.  
**"Gah! Wait up Nero! Oh, and thanks for the update Eclipse!"**, Pulse thanked the wyvern, as he chased Nero down the grove.

As they left, Eclipse gained a mischievous grin. A whirlwind of dark power spun around him, teleporting him off to his real master's realm. This realm had four distinct areas – one was filled with volcanoes and fire. Another was a sea, that underneath it, lay a great castle made out of the coral reefs. The next was an area almost like the Earth realm, except that there was a wasteland where lush forests were. Finally, there was an area filled with tornados circling around it and airplane dropping grounds. In the middle of it all was a dark fortress. Its very material it was made out of seemed to radiate with fear and dismay. Eclipse shiverred as he slowly walked up the stairs towards the building's enterance. With all the courage he could muster, he knocked on the door.

Slowly, the double doors creaked open. Eclipse walked inside to be met with a flurry of bats that rocketed out of the foyer. In the middle of the room lay a throne. There was a figure sitting on the throne. His appearance was devil-like. On close inspection, a black mask covered its face. Three prongs jutted from the top. Two prongs on the side were longer, giving the impression of horns. His mask was cracked in multiple places. However, the only spots that seemed to be intact were the eyespots. In them, one could see one eye that was gold and another in silver. They both seemed to peer into your soul with the intention of ripping it out of your chest. The figure's outfit was black with curved spikes that tore out of his shoulders. A ripped, gray cape draped behind it. Its arms were adorned with black gauntlets that stood in front of ripped, black sleeves. Its shoes were fairly normal, minus the fact that the very front split out into three parts. These "toes" seemed to grip the ground that they stood on, not willing to let go. The wyvern bowed before him, only to hear an echoing, **"Wh**at d**o you wa**nt yo**u **pe**st**?".

Eclipse nervously replied, **"M-m-master! The self-proclaimed hero is about to do battle with Gottoms for the Essence! What should we do?**"

The figure replied, **"It**'s sim**ple ac**tu**all**y**. If **he **ha**ppe**ns t**o wi**n ag**ains**t **Go**ttom**s, **the**n we** se**nd Re**do**x in t**o **cle**an up t**he **me**ss**.**" It motioned with the wave of a hand for Eclipse to leave. With the literal wave of a hand, he was flown out of the throne room and back outside. The doors to the fortress slammed in his face. Eclipse groaned, got up, and began his way out of the middle area and into the wastelands to the Northeast.

**WHOA. Big chapter here. We see that the tiny Eclipse isn't all he appears to be, the Earth realm is ruled by manly men, and that Gottoms is the Overly Manly Gentleman of the bunch. So what happens next? We continue the story in **_**The First Essence – Part 2 **_**coming up soon! Later!  
**

**Fun Fact: This is the first chapter that I A, did in one sitting and B, to have over 1,700 words! (that doesn't even include this part of the chapter where its summary 101!) Also, I'm going to see how many more chapters I can pump out before the Yugioh World Championships on the 10****th****! We got 9 days – let's get the most out of them! **


	9. Chapter 8: The First Essence - Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_Chapter 8: The First Essence – Part 2_

Nero stepped out into the arena – two hours ago, he and Pulse had just met the leaders of the Earth realm. The most prominent of which was the leader of the X-Sabers who offered a gentleman's bout for the Earth Essence. Now he was going to see if whatever powers Al gave him were really worth the trouble. It would've helped if his mind was clearer, but why should it? He's going up against the Duel Monster's world Overly Manly Man, of course he should feel SOME fear! Even with Pulse at his side, he was still not at ease. His inner turmoil was interrupted by a Machina Gearframe announcer. Covering its one eye was a monocle, whose chain ran down until his arm where it disappeared into a small crevice. He was wearing a top hat and a 3-piece suit. On of his hands was replaced by a microphone.

**"Welcome our challenger, Nero from the human world!"**, Gearframe exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. There was much booing and threats thrown at Nero from the crowd. Some even tried pelting him with pieces of popcorn.

"Geez, they aren't very welcoming compared to Gottoms and the others, huh?", Nero muttered.

**"This was one of the reasons why I would've preferred to go to the Light Realm first."**, Pulse replied, as he picked out pieces of popcorn from his wings.

A door in the middle of the arena swung open as Gearframe announced, **"Now let's introduce the reigning champion...XX-Saber...Gottoms!"**

Gottoms walked slowly out of the door. Compared to Nero's, Gottom's reception was about 10 times better. The people in the crowd cheered, **"Gottoms! Gottoms!"**

One member of the audience even shouted, **"Kick this kid's ass!"**

However, Gottoms was visibly displeased with the way his people were acting. He raised an open palm to the peanut gallery that silenced them in an instant. He turned to face Nero. Nero hadn't really noticed they details of the leader when they had met in the conference room. Now, Nero could see a fully detailed look of Gottoms. He stood much taller than Nero, possibly 7 or 8 feet tall. His armor was covered with scratches, indents, and even some charring near his right arm. He had the kind of build that was a screwed up fusion between a body-builder and a twig – he was muscular, but not to the point of insane muscle mass. His armor seemed to conform to his body like a skin-tight suit, and he still radiated his powerful aura of leadership.

He stuck out a hand, offering a handshake, and said, **"Good luck Nero. I wish you the best in this bout."**

Nero took it without question and replied, "Same to you Gottoms."

Suddenly, a massive sound of cranks and chains filled the stadium. Parts of the ground began to split open, specifically in the middle of the two. The crowd started cheering again as a gargantuan table that stretched from one end of the stadium to the other. On it lay hundreds upon hundreds of weapons. If you could name it, it was on there. Shurikens, poison blow darts, swords, machetes, Wolverine claws – if they weren't using it for a tournament, they could've made a Wal-Mart using all of the weapons as merchandise.

Gearframe shouted, **"Alright you two, what weapons do you pick?"**

Gottoms looked over his options on the table before him. Nero could hear him mutter, **"Hmmm...no. Or maybe...no."**

Nero took a look himself, just to see if anything would be better than his own powers.

After 2 minutes or so, Gearframe shouted again, **"Have you decided on your weaponry?"**

Nero and Gottoms both nodded to him. Gottoms patted his sheathed sword and began pulling it out. He proclaimed, **"I will use my the X-Saber's most powerful weapon – the Sword of Sparkles!"**

The blade seemed to brighten up the area around it. It was a huge sword, whose hilt had to be a foot long. Its handle was probably two feet. But the blade was its most prominent feature. The blade seemed to rise endlessly up until it came to a tip at Gottom's head.

Nero looked up to Gearframe and the crowd and proclaimed, "I'll be using a weapon that's...well...unconventional mind you."

He could hear the crowd whispering among themselves, trying to figure out the weapon.  
Nero finally replied, "You know what, let me show you."

Nero and Pulse gripped each others wrists as a bright light enveloped the two. Pulse began to melt and slowly slide up Nero's arm and down the length of his body. When the light dissapated, Pulse was no longer there. Only Nero stood. His body had gained a significant amount of muscle and was now covered by the skin of Pulse. His new armor was a mixture of silver and blue that seemed to fight one another for color dominance. He even shared Pulse's orbits around his chest. He now had wings sprouting from his back – smaller, but more streamlined than Pulse's. At his hip was a sheathed sword. He wore a helmet that shared Pulse's horns. It nearly looked like Pulse's head, except the mouth was opened up wide enough to fit a visor that showed Nero's determined silver eyes. Even the teeth remained, marking the upper and lower parts of the visor.

Nero pulled out his sword and proclaimed, **"I will not only use my ally's power, but I will also use my own sword! The Star Saber!"**

The sword had a silver hilt and a long but fine line for its blade, if you could even call it a blade. This long line was enveloped in a blue glow, almost like the blade itself was made out of photons and not actual matter. The crowd was now speechless. Even Gearframe and Gottoms were quiet for a moment to take this new form in. Gottoms was the first to speak, and started laughing jollily.

**"Amazing! This is going to be one fight I should surely not forget!."**, he exclaimed. He drew a fighting stance, holding his sword in front of him. Nero readied his blade.

**"W-w-well then...let the game..."**, Gearframe announced, **"begin!"**

As soon as Gearframe finished saying "begin", Gottoms charged towards Nero. Nero sidestepped him, and readied himself as Gottoms stopped, turning back to Nero. He ran to him and swung his mighty sword, only to be intercepted by his calm and collected opponent. The crowd watched as Gottoms exerted himself to get in one strike, while Nero was blocking each attempt he made and striking with his own. However, Gottoms reared back and finally got a decent hit in. The Sword of Sparkles slammed into Nero's chest and sent him flying across the stadium. Gravity finally made him stop, only to have Nero crash into the ground. The crowd went uproariously with cheers, thinking that their leader had won. However, a loud groan could be heard from the spot where Nero had dug himself into. On closer inspection, Nero now had a wide gash across his chest that was starting to drip with blood. His limbs were shaky as he was getting up, only to fall back down. Nero's attempts to rise were met by mocking laughter from the audience. He finally got up, extended his right palm, and started charging an energy ball within his hand.

Gottoms called out arrogantly, **"Hey! Energy balls weren't part of your weapon choice!"**

Nero replied in anger, **"Well, I said I was using my ally for help. This happens to be one of my ally's powers. Oh, and I don't think you have that much room to talk. Your weapon sounds like something out of a Nickelodeon cartoon."**

**"Um...what's a Nickelodeon?"**, Gottoms questioned reluctantly.

**"Something you probably will never know about."**, Nero answered. As soon as he finished talking, Nero let loose his blast. Then, he started to run after it, readying his sword arm to strike. He slid under Gottoms and got up behind him, just in time to strike him in the back as his front was hit by the energy blast. Nero didn't bother to turn around has he heard a great crash behind him – Gottoms had fallen. However, Nero could hear a faint laughter coming from Gottoms. Nero turned and lowered his head to face him.

** "W-w-well m-my boy...you have best...bested me in com...combat."**, Gottoms said as he strained to choke out each syllable.

He reached to his chest where a small gray orb appeared. Gottoms held it out towards Nero and continued, **"This...this is the Earth...Essence. You can...call upon anyone's power if...they are...from the Earth realm. You are now their leader...if you need me...I'll be in the infirmary."** Nero took the orb from his hand as it feel to the ground with a thud. Nero began to pick up Gottom's body, as heavy as it was. He could hear a pained Gottoms ask, **"Why...why are you...helping this...decrepit...old man?"**

**"It wouldn't be right to leave my opponent dying on the battlefield when he wants to go to a hospital."**, Nero winced as he struggled to keep Gottom's weight as he walked towards the infirmary. **"Besides, your people need to learn a little lesson about respect."**

As Nero began to walk out of the arena, he could hear applause and chanting. They were calling out his name. Gearframe finally said, **"Folks, we have a winner! Nero of the human world!"**

With the robot's announcement, it was followed by even more cheers and claps. Depsite all the attention he was getting, Nero could care less. All he wanted to do was to get Gottoms out of there. Finally, he was met by some burly hospital creatures who took Gottoms off of Nero like a cookie out of its jar, and placed him on a stretcher. Even as he was carried off, Gottoms reared his head up to Nero and gave him a thumbs-up before collapsing back down on the stretcher.

Nero, despite having taken little damage from the battle, reached up and felt his chest. It was just now that he realized he had taken a deep slash to it. Tired from his battle, he struggled to pull out the Essense belt Al had given him and placed the Earth orb into a socket. The belt then began to glow a deep shade of gray. Slowly, he began to split from Pulse while he still held the belt. When the two were finally split apart, Nero collapsed to the ground while he still held the belt. Pulse picked him up and flew off onto their next destination. The duo left in silence without even saying a good-bye to the creatures that now liked Nero who once wanted him dead.

**So all in all, we get to see some fighting and the debut of the Nero+Pulse combination! Man, I pumped out this chapter in about 2 hours starting at like 9 at night. So...you can probably tell I'm tired at this point (XD). So with me getting a deserved sleep and with our protasgonists flying off to their next destination, all I can say is adieu! Later guys (and gals)!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Power with a Price!

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_ Chapter 9: Power With a Price! The King of Boulders Rises!_

Pulse began to fly higher and higher into the sky until he was hidden behind the clouds. He stopped for a moment to sit on a cloud, still carrying Nero. He placed Nero next to him and pulled out a first aid kit from Nero's pack. Pulse looked at the medication in his hand and shrugged off the notion to use it. He tossed it out of his hand where it hurtled towards the ground where it hit the head of a Marauding Captain. Pulse's hand started to glow a green light, which he placed on Nero's newly teared up chest. Slowly, the chest started to patch itself back up. The unconscious Nero slowly started coming to. He blinked his eyes as he slowly turned his head in multiple directions to see his new surroundings.

Finally, Nero asked, "Pulse...how the hell are we sitting on a cloud?"

**"Anime logic."**, Pulse responded quickly.

"But we're not in an anime...we're in a story-", Nero began, before he was cut off by an exasperated Pulse.

**"We're a story BASED off of an anime, now stop breaking the fourth wall."**, Pulse interrupted.

"But what walls are you talking about? We're in the goddamn sky if you haven't noticed. I mean, we're sitting on a cloud.", Nero objected.

**"WE ARE SITTING ON A CLOUD HEALING YOU BACK UP. END. OF. STORY."**, Pulse angrily spat back.

"Cripes man, sorry. Didn't mean to hit a nerve there...", Nero apologized.

**"Ugh...it's fine. Sorry, I'm just tired."**, Pulse explained. **"That last battle where we got a new slit opened wasn't really as climactic as I thought it would be."**

The two sat in silence as Pulse continued healing up the giant chest gash and other minor wounds they suffered in their last battle. After he was done, Pulse picked a sleeping Nero back up and descended towards solid ground. They touched down just as Nero was beginning to wake up.

He started rubbing his chest, muttering, "Fahk. Getting your chest sliced into mincemeat hurts like a mother."

**"You're telling me."**, Pulse replied with annoyance laced in his voice.

Meanwhile back at the Arena, Eclipse was furious. He had blackmailed Gottoms into winning for the Dragon Rulers. He even had the master power up his sword for him, yet he STILL lost. Eclipse wasn't just furious. He was as outraged as a Halo player dying because of lag. He grumbled something and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He rematerialized in a wasteland. There were next to no natural features, save for some dirt mounds, some piles of rocks, and a couple of tumbleweeds that rolled almost endlessly in a straight line. However, there was one feature that made the place somewhat interesting – a giant cave opening. Eclipse inched towards its opening where was met with an echoing grumble from the back of the cave.

**"Um...Redox? Please don't be angry with me, but master needs you!"**, Eclipse squeamishly shouted down into the cave's maw.

**"Master...why has HE called upon me? Why did he send YOU to do his dirty work?"**, a voice retorted back in rage.

**"The child has beaten Gottoms...Master is requiring YOU to clean up this mess."**, Eclipse responded, now with a bit of confidence in his still squeaky voice.

Redox thought about this for a second before responding, **"Is he still weakened?"**

**"He is most surely! Gottoms sliced his chest open with the sword!"**, Eclipse shouted back reassuringly.

Redox pondered this for a moment – he could finally be free of this wretched wasteland he was forced to call "home". In this case, "home" was about as good as a prison cell. He could finally get the man the rest of his kind called, "Master" to leave him alone once in a while to do some work himself.

Finally, Redox responded, **"Fine. But let him know I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it to get the hell out of here."**.

In the back of the cave, a deep crater began to form around Redox that caused him to start sinking into the earth.

Meanwhile, Eclipse was twiddling his fingers together in a stereotypically evil fashion. He knew that even if Redox would somehow fail, Nero would still have hardships ahead.

Nero and Pulse were now exploring the Arena they had just battled in. Now, there was no one left there. The stands were empty and barren. The once greatly filled arena had become a ghost town. The duo were looking around, trying to see if anything there was worth it for them to stay. Suddenly, a deep voice behind them shouted, **"Earth Shackles!"**

Clumps of the ground hardened around Pulse's ankles and wrists.

Nero shouted in distraught, "Pulse!"

The voice called out, **"Oh, and to make sure you can't escape...Boulder Trap!" **

At the same alarming rate that the chains appeared, the ground started to create a dome around Pulse. In almost an instant, Pulse was trapped inside.

Nero pounded on the dome shouting, "Pulse! Are you alright?"

**"Why yes I am! I'm doing just FAN. TUCKING. FASTIC."**, Pulse sarcastically remarked.

Nero started to snicker loudly. "Hey Pulse...", he began

**"Do not do what I think you're about to do Nero. I swear to God, if you make a rock pun I will strike you down as soon as I get out of here!"**, Pulse threatened.

"Looks like you're stuck between...a rock and a hard place!", Nero jockingly mocked aloud.

**"GODDAMNIT NERO!"**, Pulse shouted in anger.

**"Well, better introduce myself!"**, the voice chuckled aloud. Nero was then face to kneecap with a giant behemoth. It stood at an alarming height...like, taller than Everest. Think about that for a moment and let it sink in. Anyways, its back was full of jagged rocks jutting out of his body. Near his head was what looked like two giant tree stumps. He had a row of pristine, whitened teeth that were stuck in a lockjaw grin. His tail was made up of rock segements, where it tipped off that the end with more jutting rocks. Its hands/front legs were rough and burly. Each hand/paw/thing held a set of massive claws that seemed to also be made from the boulders it seemed it eat for breakfast. It's menacing red eyes were small and beady. Despite their size, they were still intimidating on a giant mass of rock.

It called out in a booming voice, **"I am Redox, the Dragon Ruler of Boulders. I will be the first and last Dragon Ruler you face, Nero. Now, bow down to me and I won't take your life!"**

Nero was dumbfounded. Little could he figure out why a mountain had just chained up his friend and put him in a glass dome (minus the glass), but now he was surprised that the mountain was talking to him. Despite this, he retained his cool.

"Sorry Redox, but I'm making sure the Dragon Ruler's reign of total control ends here. I will not bow down to you, and you will surely NOT be the last Dragon Ruler I face.", Nero called out to the dragon. "I wasn't afraid of Blaster, and I'm sure as hell not afraid of you. But please, get down here and stop blocking out the sun fatass!"

Redox was significantly surprised by the "fatass" comment.

His voice boomed out in anger, **"What did you call me you runt?!"**

"You heard me.", Nero reassured him as he stood his ground. "Oh wait, maybe you couldn't since you're the height of Mount FUCKING Everest. Lay off the fast food and maybe you could hear better."

**"I will NOT be mocked by some stupid, ignorant child!"**, Redox called out again. **"Besides, you couldn't take a Dragon Ruler down by yourself. The only reason you beat Gottoms was because of your chained up friend. Oh, by the way Pulse, I love how you're reenacting the plot of The Simpsons Movie."**

** "Well FUCK you too Redox."**, Pulse called out from his cell. **"Although, maybe you should grow down to human size. I mean, being the size of Mount Fuji trying to take down someone less than one 64****th**** the size is like trying to catch dust mites in a jar."**

Redox thought about the suggestion. He seemed to have liked it, because now he was shrinking down to a more manageable size. Now, he still stood above Nero, but only by about a foot or two. He also looked much more human in figure and not the freak of nature that he was earlier.

His red, beady eyes glared at Nero as he commanded, **"Well, pick your weapon."**

Redox held out his hands as the earth began to form around them. The rocks and dirt became two long rapiers whose handles conformed around his wrists. Nero held his hand out as light seemed to be attracted to it. The light began to take shape and become the Star Saber he had used against Gottoms. Now, it was slightly longer and seemed to curve near the end like a katana. Its blue aura had now turned into a deeper cobalt shade and its handle was now a dark shade of gray.

Redox was confused and asked, **"How did you make your weapon appear? You aren't fused with anyone."**

Nero shrugged. He didn't even know. Maybe he still had some remnants of power left in him. As he looked around for any possible explanation, he saw a figure walking through the stands. He wore a brimmed almost cowboy-like hat that covered most of his face. His body was covered in a cloak, but Nero could faintly see the shape of a gun around his hand.

Redox snapped Nero out of sightseeing tour, asking, **"Well, are you ready to die?"**

Nero turned back to face his opponent with a wild grin, replying, **"More than I'll ever be."** He readied his weapon and yelled, **"En garde!"**

Redox, despite his size, moved at great speeds. His sword slammed into Nero's with incredible force. At one point, Nero was afraid his sword might break from the force applied. Either way, Nero struggled to fight against Redox and his brute force. It was almost like his recent battle against Gottoms, except he was now in the X-Saber's shoes. Nero was sorrowly outmatched, and he was quickly disarmed. Redox didn't go into in for the kill. Instead, he held out his blades in front of him.

He called out, **"Revive, Grande!"** The earth started to slowly form around Redox. When the remaining earth fell away, he had no longer looked like a dragon. He was mighty figure whose very body seemed to rise out of the earth. **"I don't think you know my true form. I am the Elemental Lord! Grandsoil!" **He created two giant boulders out of the ground and threw them at Nero, shouting, **"Time for some target practice!"**

Nero sidestepped the first stone and slid under the first. However, this was only the first in a giant barrage of boulders that were targetted at Nero. He was able to sidestep some, but was grazed by others. One was chucked right at him, and he ducked. He took cover behind some boulders that had left openings in the stands. His breaths was shallow and short. His disarmed weaponry had seemingly dissapeared within the piles of boulders that now littered the stadium. He could see Redox/Grandsoil holding a huge hammer in his hands banging all the boulders. As soon as a boulder was hit, it would dissolve into dust. Nero could see his life flashing before his eyes. His scene was interrupted by the same cloaked man he saw earlier. He recognized the hat, the cloak, and the eyes from when he would play his Six Samurai deck.

"Gagaga...Cowboy?", Nero asked.

**"Bingo kid."**, he replied. **"Now fuse with me. It's going to be the only way you can take him down. With my powers added with your still stored light powers, we can take him down together."**

Nero was hesitant to go with his plan. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The cowboy shook his head, saying under his breath, **"I'm offering to help while you're about to be killed. Yeah, I'm totally a bad guy."**

Nero pondered the thought before nodding towards Gagaga Cowboy. Cowboy's eyes lit up with glee. He gripped Nero's wrist as a brown light surrounded the two. When the light faded, Nero came out from his hiding spot to face Redox/Grandsoil. He now wore Cowboy's outfit, except instead of a cloak he wore a black leather longcoat. His trigger fingers were itching, ready to fire. He no longer wanted to hide. He was back to being cool and collected. He was finally ready to face his opponent.

**Well, here we go! Nero's finally ready to take down the Elemental Lord with the help of Gagaga Cowboy. So what happens now? Find out next time on Dueling's Demise! Oh, and I've been trying out different episode titles. I'd like some feedback, if you guys can, on what you like. Would you like to see titles like from the previous chapters, or titles like one from this chapter? Respond in the comments below. Besides that, tell me what I can do to make the story better. We've gone through ten chapters so far (woot!) and I'd like to say thanks for the support! Let's see if we can keep it going and make it better! So until next time, later people!**


	11. Chapter 10: Nero vs the King of Boulders

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_Chapter 10: Blow them Away! Nero vs the King of Boulders!_

The midday sun stood high in the sky. Nero stared down his opponent, the Elemental Lord Grandsoil. He kept his trigger finger at the ready, slightly worried that he might make his gun go off by mistake. His cloak stood still, conforming to Nero's shape. His hat's brim was at the level where he could still see Grandoil, but glare at him from behind it. Grandsoil spun his hammer in his hands. His body was covered in a onyx-shaded armor, enhanced with gold highlights and the occasional large spike.

**"Why do you wish to defeat me so badly, human?"**, Grandsoil asked with a voice that could've tore the arena from the ground. **"You have no reason to fight the Elemental Dragons and we have no reason to fight with you."**

**"Well, there's many reasons, but let's start with one. Your kind as effectively FUCKED up the metagame and makes the game about ten times less fun that it should be."**, Nero replied with anger laced in his voice.

**"But there's always going to be a deck like that. You can't stop the dynastic cycle."**, Grandsoil began. **"The cycle always makes sure that some deck will reign above the others at the fabled rank of Tier 0. Are you just mad because Chaos Dragons are out of their prime?"**

**"This has nothing to do with Pulse and his kind! This is between you and me!"**, Nero began as he raised his gun to meet with Grandsoil's head. **"Now are you going to put up, or shut up?"**

**"Oh, I will do more than 'put up'."**, Grandsoil started. **"But let's make this interesting. We shall duel. The winner is able to continue on with their lives. The loser...well, I think I've made myself clear."**

Nero thought about the idea for a second, and then caused Gagaga Cowboy to leave his body. The two were now split. Nero's clothes were now a bit tattered, but otherwise unscathed. Grandsoil lifted the dome and removed the chains from Pulse, who glided over to Nero.

"Hey Pulse, you alright-", Nero began before he was cut off by a slap from Pulse. "Dude, what the hell was that for?"

**"Your puns man. You deserved that."**, Pulse angrily replied. **"But anyway, you're going to need a duel disk."** Pulse handed Nero a duel disk of the stranger variety. It had a circular center and a crystal clear display for life points. The actual place where the cards would be placed was shaped like a split apart yin-yang symbol. The yin part served as the 3 monster spot, while the yang served as the 2 monster-1 field area. Nero slipped it onto his arm, while Pulse began introducing himself to Cowboy. However, he was quickly sucked back into Nero's deck. Cowboy stood by in the sidelines and watched.

Grandsoil's duel disk was his hammer, whose handle collapsed on itself as the actual hammer split into two and placed itself on his arm. The two pulled out their decks and placed them in the deck slot.

"Du**el!**"

Nero: 8000 LP

Grandsoil: 8000 LP

"I'll start things off!", Nero announced. He drew his starting hand and was met with a stranger hand than what one normally has in Chaos Dragons; Eclipse Wyvern, Solar Recharge, Lightpulsar Dragon, Ryko, and Forbidden Lance.

Nero shrugged it off before saying, "I draw for my turn." His draw was another Solar Recharge.

"I'll start off with Solar Recharge!", Nero announced. A light began to surround his hand and deck, causing him to discard Ryko to draw two cards. Then, the two top cards of his deck were sent to the graveyard. He drew into Monster Reborn and Chaos Sorcerer, while he milled an Effect Veiler and Maxx "C".

"I'll set a card, and summon Eclipse Wyvern(Lv 4/LIGHT/1600 ATK/1000 DEF)!", Nero said, as he slipped Forbidden Lance face-down and slipped Wyvern face-up. The little flare-patterned dragon let out a small roar as it landed on the field. His tail lashed about as he folded up his wings. Nero cocked his head a bit and said, "You're move."

Grandsoil drew his five cards, and then another for his draw phase. His hand happened to be one of the more broken hands in the game; Elder of the Six Samurai, Kagemusha of the Six Samurai, Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi, Asceticism of the Six Samurai, and Compulsary Evacuation Device.

**"I'll set a card, and then special Elder via his effect. When you control a monster and I don't, he can be special summoned from the hand."**, Grandsoil announced. He slipped Compulsory into a Spell/Trap card zone and summoned Elder (Lv 3/EARTH/400 ATK/ 0 DEF) in defense position. An old man enjoying some tea was in a strange carriage that had four robotic legs. Its interior could have been a small room in a temple. Its sides were armed with two crossbows.

** "He won't be alone for that long though! I normal summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**(Lv 2 Tuner/EARTH/400 ATK/ 1800 DEF)**!"**, Grandsoil announced, as he placed Kagemusha's card into his duel disk. A young man who was covered in luminescent armor and a mask that covered all of his face except for his eyes. Long, red hair swept on his back.

**"Next, I'll Synchro summon using my two monsters to form an even stronger monster!"**, Grandsoil shouted. Kagemusha became two green rings that circled around Elder, who put down his drink. Elder became synthesized with the rings, and a green light quickly flashed around the duel arena. After the light cleared, a new man stood in the place of Kagemusha and Elder. This man was dressed in red and gold armor. His clawed hands gripped a serrated blade that seemed to be stained in blood. His shoulder guards had red horns curving out of them. His head was human in appearance, covered with a strange helm. However, his back held two devilish wings that were also covered with gold.

**"Strike down your enemies and don't even think about giving mercy! Come forth...Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**(Lv 5/DARK/2500 ATK/1400 DEF)**!"**, Grandsoil proclaimed.

**"Next, I'll activate the effect of Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**(Lv 4/EARTH/1800 ATK/500 DEF)** in my hand. If I control a Six Samurai with a different name than his, I can Special Summon him to the field!"**, Grandsoil explained as he placed Kizan's card on the field. His armor was a deep shade of blue accented with a bronze color. In his hand held a very long sword with a very small hilt that barely separated the blade from the handle. His long black hair seemed to flow with a wind that no one noticed.

**"Now my monsters, attack!"**, Grandsoil shouted. Kizan went first, slashing Wyvern straight across. The dragon died with a horrid shreak (Nero: 8000 – 7800 LP).

"Well fine. But now Wyvern's effect goes off. When he's sent to the grave, I can banish any Level 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK dragon from my deck. When Wyvern's banished, I get to add that target to my hand.", Nero announced. He looked through his deck and banished Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

**"We're not done yet! Shi En, Crimson Slash!"**, Grandsoil called out. Shi En leapt towards Nero and slashed him across the chest (Nero: 7800 – 5300 LP). Nero nearly fell backwards in pain as he held his chest. When he lifted his hand, he saw blood staining his shirt and his hand.

"Well crap...this isn't going to be fun...", Nero muttered.

**"Your move."**, Grandsoil said.

Nero: 5300 LP

Grandsoil: 8000 LP

Nero drew his card as he winced from the pain in his chest. He drew into Darkflare Dragon.

"Great...this hand isn't shaping up to well.", Nero muttered as he looked over his options. Then, a little light bulb appeared above his head. "But maybe this can work...wait. Shi En can negate...I'll have to trick him."

"I'll activate my set card, Forbidden Lance, and target your Shi En!", Nero called out as his face down card flipped up. A golden lance started barreling towards Shi En

**"Hah! What stupid tricks! Shi En can use his ability to negate 1 spell or trap during either player's turn! Shi En, Spell Counter!"**, Grandsoil called out. As the lance barreled towards Shi En, his hand glowed green. He grabbed the spear and broke it in two.

"Okay. I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! I'll bring back my Ryko!", Nero called out. A giant grave rose out of the ground, and a small dog poked his head out of it.

**"Again, it won't work! I activate MY set card, Compulsory Evacuation Device!"**, Grandsoil called out. A giant catapult rose from where Ryko was standing, and flung it back to Nero's hand.

"Alright, well since I haven't normal summoned, I'll set a monster and end.", Nero said as he set Ryko back to the field.

**"Fine. My move! Draw!"**, Grandsoil shouted. He drew into another Kagemusha. **"I'll summon another Kagemusha, and then synchro summon using him and Kizan!"**

Another Kagemusha hit the field, but quickly turned into a pair of green rings that circled around Kizan. He slowly became one with the rings as a green light flashed across the arena.

When the light cleared, Grandsoil shouted, **"Nature's dragon and trap-killer, arise from the forests! Naturia Barkion**(Lv 6/EARTH/2500 ATK/1800 DEF)**!"** As he said the chant, a giant dragon made from tree bark arose from the ground. **"Now, attack his set monster!"**

Barkion's head turned and unleashed a giant flurry of tree branches. The set monster flipped to be Ryko(Lv 2/LIGHT/200 ATK/100 DEF), who retaliated and jumped at Shi En. Try as he might, he couldn't get Ryko off. Finally, Ryko burst in flash of light that took Shi En down with him.

Grandsoil shouted in anger, **"What the hell just happened?"**

"Well, Ryko got flipped. His flip effect went off, letting me destroy any card on the field. Now I have to mill the top three cards of my deck.", Nero explained. He milled another Ryko, Heavy Storm, and Mystical Space Typhoon.

**"Gah..."**, Grandsoil angrily muttered. **"I'll end my turn."**

Nero: 5300 LP

Grandsoil: 8000 LP

Nero drew his next card, Tour Guide from the Underworld (Lv 3/DARK/1000 ATK/600 DEF). A grin came across Nero's face.

"Alright, I'll summon Tour Guide from the Underworld!", Nero announced. A young girl with red hair and tour guide's garb came to the field. "She won't be alone for long though! I use her effect to special summon another level 3 fiend from my deck or hand. I'll bring out another one of her!" A flash of light brought out another Tour Guide from Nero's deck.

"Next, I'll xyz summon using my two monsters!", Nero shouted. The two tour guides became black orbs of light that slowly started spinning around each other, and then picked up the pace. Finally, the speed of the two orbs died down, revealing they had made a huge dragon clad in blue. It had 3 pairs of wings and a giant fish's frill on its head. The dragon roared loudly, making shockwaves that were flung throughout the air. "Riding the waves to victory through the sky! Come forth, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Rank 3/WATER/2000 ATK/0 DEF)!"

**"It's still weaker than Barkion. I thought you humans knew how to do math."**, Grandsoil chided.

"Here I thought monsters could read. I'll use Leviathan's effect, detaching a material and raising his attack by 500!", Nero replied. One of the orbs of light detached itself from its orbit around Leviathan (ATK: 2000 → 2500).

**"It'll still only go point for point when you attack! That'll leave you wide open when I decide to attack next turn!"**, Grandsoil taunted.

"Well I'm making sure there WON'T be a next turn! I banish my Wyvern and Tour Guide from the graveyard to summon Darkflare Dragon(Lv 5/DARK/2400 ATK/1200 DEF)! Oh, and I get that little bonus from Wyvern! To my hand, Red-Eyes Darkness!", Nero shouted with glee. As Red-Eyes' card added itself to his hand, another dragon arose from the field. This one had a ring of fire circling it as it flapped its 2 pairs of black wings. His chset glowed orange, like if it had Iron Man's arc reactor in its chest. Its tail whipped wildly as it stared down Grandsoil.

"I'm still not done! I activate Darkflare's effect, letting me pitch a dragon in my hand and one from my deck to banish 1 card in either grave. I'll banish your Shi En!", Nero continued. He sent Lightpulsar from his hand and another Darkflare from his deck. Meanwhile, the Darkflare on the field charged a black fireball and threw it at Grandsoil's graveyard. Shi En was sucked into the fireball, and then promptly vanished.

"Next, I'll banish my Darkflare on the field to special summon the mightiest dragon! The greatest of the dragons who can bring out his comrades on a flick of the wrist! Come forth, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Lv 10/DARK/2800 ATK/2400 DEF)!" As Darkflare left the field, a new dragon took its place. This dragon had a metallic sheen to its giant body. It had red lines coursing throughout, cutting each wing prong and body part down the middle. Its spiked tail lashed about as it turned its head to the sky and let out an earth-shattering roar.

**"My god...you might actually win this..."**, Grandsoil choked out, stunned by the comeback Nero had made. **"I could lose JUST because you summoned Tour Guide?!"**

Nero's grin had yet to leave his face as he replied, "You're damn right! But I'm not just going to stop, I'm refusing to stop! I use Red-Eyes' effect, letting me Special any dragon from my hand or graveyard once per turn! Now, the stars shine upon it as they let him use their energy. Ascend, Lightpulsar Dragon!" Red-Eyes let out another roar. This one caused a coffin to rise out in the middle of the battlefield. The top slid open and Pulse shot out his confinement like a rocket!

**"Holy crap dude! You have NO idea what it's like in those! To tell you the truth, I thought you were going to lose there in the beginning."**, Pulse greeted Nero as he fist-bumped Red-Eyes.

"It's good to have you back Pulse. Oh, and don't worry about what happened all those turns ago. I plan on finishing this duel THIS turn! I'll banish the second Darkflare and a Ryko from my graveyard to summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv 6/DARK/2300 ATK/2000 DEF)!" A sorcerer arose from the ground, covered in black robes. He spun a black ball of energy between his purple hands. He wore a mischievous grin across his face.

Nero flung out his hand and yelled, "Attack!" First, Red-Eyes shot a fireball at Barkion. It blew up into pieces, with shrapnel scratching Grandsoil (Grandsoil: 8000 – 7700 LP).

**"Gah..."**, Grandsoil groaned in contempt. He looked down at the ground for a moment, but was met with surprise when he looked back up. He saw Levithan, Chaos Sorcerer, and Pulse all fire a beam surrounded with all of their energies. It hit Grandsoil in the chest so hard that it flung him to the other end of the stadium (Grandsoil LP: 7700 – 5200 – 2700 – 400 LP).

**"Um...dude. He's not dead yet..."**, Pulse said as he glided back to Nero and his side of the field. Near the end of the stadium, the two could hear and feel Grandsoil slowly getting back up.

**"Geh heh heh heh...your precious monster is right, Nero. I may be down...but not out."**, Grandsoil laughed manically as he rose. He now had a gaping hole in his chest that was slowly being filled back up by rocks. **"Now watch as you fall to your knees and beg for mercy!"**

Nero groaned, before saying, "I'll end my turn."

**"Good. Draw..."**, Grandsoil choked out in between breaths. He drew into The Six Samurai – Zanji. **"I'll summon Zanji**(Lv 4/LIGHT/1800 ATK/1300 DEF)** to the field!"** This warrior held a much greater staff compared to Kagemusha's where it came to a yellow energy blade at the tip. His armor was bronze laced with yellow lighting. **"Now I'll activate Asceticism of the Six Samurai !"** Zanji got into a meditative position as a Kizan appeared out of smoke.

**"Asceticism allows me to special summon a Six Samurai from my deck with the same attack as one on my field. It's destroyed at the end phase, but they won't be on the field for long!"**, he explained. **"I'll do and xyz summon myself! Now, ride down from the heavens and lay waste to those foolish enough to challenge you!"**. As Grandsoil chanted, the two warriors became a gray and a yellow ball of light that spun around each other. They picked up speed until they stopped, creating a new warrior. This warrior had a huge blade and was clad in crimson armor. **"Now summoning...Heroic Champion – Excalibur **(Rank 4/EARTH/2000 ATK/2000 DEF)**!"**

"Hmph. The irony. A villain using something heroic.", Nero muttered.

**"Well, it's heroic for my cause. The cause to kill you and anyone who tries to stand in the wake of the Elemental Dragons!"**, Grandsoil shouted angrily. **"I'll use Excalibur's effect, sending both of its materials to DOUBLE its attack until your next end phase!"** Both of the orbits around Excalibur dissapeared as it held its sword to sky. The sword was struck by a lone bolt of thunder, energizing the hero (Excalibur ATK – 2000 → 4000).

Nero and Pulse got wide-eyed before saying, "Whoa...didn't see that one coming."

**"Now, lay waste to Nero's Red-Eyes! King's Slash!"**, Grandsoil commanded. Excalibur raised its sword and slashed through Red-Eyes like butter. The slash outputted so much force that part of the slash made it to Nero. He winced in pain (Nero: 5300 – 4200 LP). **"Your move."**

Nero: 4200

Grandsoil: 400

"I'll draw.", Nero announced, but he soon gained a smirk. "You know Grandsoil, you should get Hooked on Phonics."

**"Oh? Well then you should go back to Kindergarten math!"**, Grandsoil snidely remarked.

"Hm? No no no, I mean, you do know what Sorcerer's effect is, right? You know, the one where at the cost of his attack he can banish any face-up monster on the field?", Nero asked.

Grandsoil's quick, manical Redox grin slowly faded into a frown. **"Well...fuck."**

"You probably know how it goes from here. So Chaos Sorcerer, use your ability – Dimension Warp!" Sorcerer's orb of dark energy was shot at Excalibur, engulfing him until there wasn't even a remnant of his sword left.  
Nero suddenly gained a wild grin and pointed at Grandsoil, shouting, "Finish this Pulse! Saber Slash!"

Pulse drew the Star Saber, glided towards Grandsoil, and slashed him across the chest before stabbing him in the center (Grandsoil: 400 – 0 LP). Grandsoil fell to the ground with a loud crash that shook the entire stadium. Everything on Nero's field besides Pulse slowly vanished as Nero put away his deck and his new duel disk. He also decided to pick up Grandsoil's deck. Maybe he could sell it when he got back to the human world. Nero took a moment to look upon the slowly decaying body that was becoming one with the Earth.

**"My brothers WILL not hesitate to kill you now that you've taken me down."**, Grandsoil said, as more and more of him was joining with the ground.

"Tell them I could care less and that I won't hesitate to kill THEM.", Nero replied. As he saw the last of Grandsoil decay, he turned around and began walking towards the arena's exit.

Nero said one last thing before leaving: "Good riddance."

**WHOA. Big chapter here with the first REAL duel of the story! So Redox/Grandsoil gets his sorry ass killed by Chaos Dragons! Oh, and by the way, all of those hands were real. The entire time, I used my Six Sam and Chaos Dragon decks and went though draw by draw. Depending on the next opponents, I might do this (given if I have the deck used by the character). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and who else is going to Worlds tommorrow? I know I am!  
**

** Have a question or comment? Post it down below and I'll make the effort to give a response! Later people!**

**- Infinity**


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Madness!

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_Chapter 11: Meeting Madness! Nero vs...Himself?  
_

Nero looked upon the fallen shell of armor that was being pulled into the ground. Grandsoil's armor was all that was left as his body joined with the earth. In the center of the armor was a brown jewel whose glow began to dim. As more of the armor sunk down into the earth, the jewel seemed like it was trying to rip itself out of its holding. Nero's eyes widened with annoyance and fear.

Without turning to Pulse, who was speechless as Nero and Redox exchanged some final words, Nero said, "That jewel holds Redox's specific essence. We can't allow him to revive himself."

Pulse handed his Star Saber to Nero. The thin rapier glowed a dim blue that surrounded the blade. Nero aimed it at the jewel and threw it with all of his might. The sword collided into the jewel, cleaving it into pieces. The dim glow that radiated from it disappeared as the last of the armor sank down into the ground. When the last bit of the armor finally took its time to leave, Nero heaved out a sigh. From behind them, the duo could hear slow clapping. They turned to see Gagaga Cowboy clapping his gloved hands together. Nero could see his guns in their holsters and his hat a bit up. Now that Nero got a better look of him, Cowboy seemed to have deep, gray eyes.

"I thought you would've been long gone by now.", Nero said as he approached Cowboy.

**"I wanted to see a good fight and I got one."**, Cowboy explained as he took out a hand. **"Great to see that bastard taken off his throne."**

Nero shook his hand, saying, "I'm Nero. You obviously know Pulse."

**"Call me Chase. If you have the room, I'd be more than welcome to join your little group here."**, Chase replied.

Nero nodded as Chase let go of his hand.

**"So Nero, where are we off to next?"**, Chase asked.

Nero paused for a moment. He never realized that he didn't know what he'd do after they got the Earth Essence. However, as he began to think about it, his arms dropped to his sides and he collapsed face-first into the ground.

As he began to fade in and out of consciousness, he could hear Pulse shouting, **"Nero! Nero, wake up!"** and Chase lightly slapping his face in a failed attempt to get Nero up.

When Nero opened his eyes, he wasn't back with his friends. He was in an (almost) completely dark room: the only light in the room was focused upon him. Nero could only see himself and no more. He walked around aimlessly, trying to find a way out of this disorienting situation. As he moved around, he began to hear music. As he moved closer towards the source of the sound, he began to hear it more clearly. It was "Circus for a Psycho" by Skillet. Nero was scratching his head, wondering why he would be hearing Skillet as he was passed out in the arena.

The music began getting louder and louder as Nero moved closer to the source. When he reached the source, all he saw was an old CD player with a disk with the song in it. Before Nero could move towards the radio, white chains whipped out of the ground and tied up his wrists and ankles. A figure began to move out of the darkness. It looked just like Nero, with some differences. The figure's hair was a light gray, like an older person's hair. Horns were trying to pierce their way out of the dense follicle forest. It wore a dark brown jacket with the sleeves ripped off, revealing hulking arms. It wore a t-shirt with an insignia upon it: a claw holding the world. It wore tattered shorts and combat boots. Its eyes were a solid black – there was no iris. Just black that enveloped the iris and the pupil. In those eyes, Nero could see no sanity. His mouth had a wild grin filled with sharpened teeth.

**"Why hello Nero! Glad of you to find my room first!"**, the figure greeted him.

"Wait...your room? The hell does that mean?", Nero asked.

**"Well, your subconsious holds many different doors shrouded with darkness. Its like your mind wants it to be a surprise when you see a different opposite aspect of yourself. I happen to be your anti-aspect of calm."**, the figure explained.

"So...your me, but with PMS?", Nero joked.

**"Ha! Very funny Sora."**, the figure chuckled.

"Sora? Who's Sora?"

** "Oops. Guess I let that one slip. No matter."**

"Who's Sora?!", Nero asked, gripping the figure's shirt.

**"Hey, hands of the merchandise!"**, the figure argued, removing the hand from its shirt.** "In the most simplest of terms, I'm one of your specific opposite aspects. I thrive on your suffering and disillusions of life. You are controlled and calm. I am a wildfire whose tinder has been spread so far out that I can go anywhere. I am your insanity, Bacchus."**

"So why'd you have me get knocked out after I beat up Redox?", Nero asked.

**"Simple really. As I am an anti-aspect, I love the things you hate. That includes the E-Dragons. I support their cause."**, Bacchus explained as a duel disk formed on his wrist out of smoke. **"I'm here to do what Redox couldn't."**

"So you're dueling me for some petty vengenace? I'm pretty sure the E-Dragons have some honor and wouldn't stoop as low as you are.", Nero said.

**"As I said before, I am the opposite of you. Whereas you might have some honor, mine has been replaced with vengeance. Now get ready to duel!"**, Bacchus proclaimed.

Nero shrugged half-heartedly. He knew that this was a Yu-Gi-Oh story and there was no way around it.

"Aren't you sure that you don't want to try and beat me to a pulp? Or fight mono-eh-mono?", Nero tried.

**"Pfft. Fuck that. Real men play card games."**, Bacchus retorted.

The sound of a hand slapping a face echoed throughout the pitch-black room, save for some lights that now revealed a duel arena.

Bacchus pulled a coin out of his pocket, saying, **"We'll flip a coin to see who goes first. I'll pick tails."** He flipped the coin as it landed on tails. Although, Nero wasn't all that convinced.

"Toss me the coin.", Nero asked. Bacchus complied. Nero looked at both sides of the coin and came to a startling realization: both sides were tails.

"Don't even have the honor to use a real coin, don't you?", Nero lashed back as he chucked the coin back towards Bacchus. He sidestepped out of the way as Nero saw the coin vanish into darkness.

**"Don't have a tantrum before the game starts. I want to see you squirm!"**, Bacchus replied as he loaded his deck into his duel disk. Nero chose to play with the Six Samurai deck he had just acquired.

** "Du**el!"

** Nero: 8000 LP  
Bacchus: 8000 LP**

Bacchus got the first move. His hand consisted of Summoner Monk, Wind-Up Shark, Star Drawing, Mystical Space Typhoon, Night Beam, and ZW – Tornado Bringer.

**"I'll start off by playing Summoner Monk**(Lv 4/DARK/800 ATK/1600 DEF)**!"**, Bacchus announced. An old man with a long gray beard dressed in purple appeared on the field.

** "I'll use his effect, pitching Night Beam to bring out a Wind-Up Magician**(Lv 4/FIRE/600 ATK/1800 DEF)** from my deck!"**

The monk chattered some incantations as a portal appeared. A toy magician appeared on the field from the portal, squatting next to the monk.

Nero groaned, "Well, he's playing Wind-Ups...meh."

** "I do use Wind-Ups, but only 4."**, Bacchus explained. **"Anywho, I can activate the effect of my Wind-Up Shark**(Lv 4/WATER/1500 ATK/1300 DEF)** in hand! When a Wind-Up is summoned, I can special summon him to the field!"**

A small wave of water and a toy shark appeared on the field. Both it and the magician had giant twisting gears logged in their backs.

**"I'll use Magician's effect now! Winding it up when another of its kind is summoned to bring out a Wind-Up from the deck!"**, Bacchus shouted. The magician's key wound itself as the magician made a portal bringing out another shark from a spout of water.

**"Now I'll use each of the Shark's effects, raising their levels by 1. So now, they're level 5."**, Bacchus continued. At this point, Nero realized the deck the man ran.

"Son of a bitch...you're using ZW's!", Nero accused him.

He raised his hands in defense, **"Guilty as charged. So I presume you know the rest, right?"**

"Oh, I know, but enlighten the audience.", Nero replied with a smirk.

**"Um...what audience?"**, Bacchus asked.

"Ugh...nevermind.", Nero groaned.

**"So...anyways...I'll use my Summoner Monk and Magician to bring out Number 39: Utopia**(Rank 4/LIGHT/2500 ATK/2000 DEF)**!"**, Bacchus announced. Monk and Magician became two orbs of light that spun around each other. From within their orbit, a large sword appeared. A hand grabbed it and came out of thin air. His armor was gold and white, and had the number 39 pasted in strange text across his right shoulderpad.

**"Now I'll equip ZW – Tornado Bringer from my hand to Utopia!"**, Bacchus continued. Utopia lost his sword, only to gain a snake for one. The new weapon wasn't a snake for long, as it became a new longer blade with a red handle. (Utopia ATK: 2500 → 3800)

**"Next, I'll overlay my Sharks to summon ZW – Lion Arms **(Rank 5/LIGHT/3000 ATK/1200 DEF)**!"**, Bacchus called out. The sharks became spheres of light, circling each other until a mechanical lion appeared between them. It roared out a triumphant bellow.

**"Now, its effect. By sending a material, I can search my deck for a ZW monster to add to my hand. I'll choose Lightning Blade."**, Bacchus explained as he added a card to his hand. An orb of light detached from Lion Arms, going to the card Bacchus added to his hand.

**"I'll equip Lightning Blade to Utopia, right after I equip Lion Arms to him!"**, Bacchus shouted with a mix of glee and awe. The robot lion's orbit melted away as it joined with Utopia. Utopia's armor now was red, gold, and white. A lion head appeared out of his chest. Then, a tiger jumped from Bacchus' hand only to turn into a white and gold sword that shoved itself into the ground. Utopia approached the blade and picked it up, now dual-wielding weapons. (Utopia ATK: 3800 → 6800 → 8000).

Nero was stunned, but less than surprised.

**"Now what Nero?! What will you do against a monster that can wipe out your life points in one turn?! Ha ha ha!"**, Bacchus cackled. As sadistic as he was, Bacchus was right. If Nero's hand became cluttered with useless cards, the game would be done as quickly as it began.

**So that's it for this chapter! Sorry if its shorter than you wanted. Worlds took too much out of me and I wasn't able to make as long of a chapter as I wanted to. Sorry. Anyways, we meet the insane Bacchus and see a troubling start for Nero. So now what? Keep reading to find out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Stand Your Ground!

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_Chapter 12: Stand your Ground! The Legendary Samurai Enter the Fray!_

Things weren't looking to stellar for Nero. Not only had he passed out right after a significant victory versus the first of the Elemental Dragons, but now he was fighting an inner version of himself. One that liked the idea of an E-Dragon dictatorship. The problem wasn't just that, but it didn't help that Bacchus (his opponent), had already gotten an 8000 attack Utopia on the first turn.

**"Yes! Quiver in fear! Shudder in misfortune! Fall to your knees and beg for mercy, because your time has just run out before the game has even started!"**, Bacchus howled in comtempt.

"Okay, so you got out a 8000 beater. No big deal.", Nero replied calmly.

**"What?! How can you be so calm about your demise?"**, Bacchus asked with shock.

"There's always 2 ways to get to one side of the building. You can either walk through it and the throngs of people within or go around the outside.", Nero started as he placed a Dark Hole in his duel disk. "Frankly, I prefer the latter." A cosmic rip appeared in the middle of the field, sucking in Utopia and all of his armaments. As the last bit of armor was pushed into the gaping maw, the paranormal activity vanished, leaving the remaining area untouched.

"Well that was fun. Guess Utopia didn't get the peace he was looking for.", Nero joked.

Bacchus, enraged, shouted, **"Don't mock me you foolish child!"**

"I can mock you all I want. You've exhausted the majority of your resources in the first turn, thinking that I wouldn't have anything that could stop your monster. Really, it was a major miscalculation on your part.", Nero replied sternly as he examined his hand post-Dark Hole: Kizan, Zanji, Book of Moon, Compulsory, and Breakthrough Skill.

"I'll set three cards, before summoning Zanji to the field.", Nero announced, placing the four cards in their correct slots in the duel disk. On the field, Zanji rose out of the ground. His bronze armor laced with yellow lighting became a direct contrast to the dark arena he was summoned in. His bladed staff's yellow energy pulsed around the weapon.

Zanji turned to face Nero with surprise splattered across his face. He said, _**"Wait...what? We're free from Redox?"**_

Nero nodded to the samurai, saying, "Yeah. I'm Nero. Don't worry Zanji, you won't be alone for long."

He turned his focus back to the field, saying, "Now I'll activate the effect of Kizan in my hand! I can special summon him if I control a 'Six Samurai' with a different name. Now come on out!"

A heavily armored, long-haired samurai took a place next to Zanji. His cobalt and gold armor shimmered as he pulled out a long silver blade.

Kizan turned to Nero and bowed, _**"Thank you Nero for freeing us from that dragon's control."**_

Nero was flattered, saying, "You don't have to bow man, it's cool."

He pointed at Bacchus and shouted, "Attack!"

Kizan and Zanji ran up to Bacchus and slashed him across the chest with their weapons. His knees fell to the ground as smoke emanated from his wounds (Bacchus: 8000 → 6200 → 4400 LP). He cried out in pain.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to need some firepower. Ya mind being xyz materials?", Nero asked his two monsters. The two gratefully nodded.

Kizan added, _**"We're indebted to you for what you did. It would be rude of us to not help."**_

"Great.", Nero said. "Now I'll perform an xyz summon! Walking alone in the wastelands with an itchy trigger finger! Fire at will, Gagaga Cowboy (Rank 4/EARTH/1500 ATK/2400 DEF)!"

The two samurai, Kizan and Zanji became balls of light; one gray, the other yellow. They circled around each other at high speeds before slowing down. From where they spun, the cowboy Chase kneeled on the ground. His hat's brim was low enough to only see his eyes. His cloak moved only when he did. He held his guns' barrels aimed straight at Bacchus.

**"Hey Nero. I heard you needed some help."**, Chase said.

"Not so much at the moment, but all I help I can get.", Nero began. "Now I'll activate Cowboy's effect! If I detach an xyz material while he's in face-up defense position, I get to burn your life for 800!"

One of the orbs of light detached itself from an orbit around Chase. He unleashed a volley of bullets that hit Bacchus and the ground around him. When he was out of bullets, he retreated his still smoking guns into his cloak. Bacchus' shirt had small holes from where the bullets hit him. Bullet casings littered on the ground began evaporating into a white smoke (Bacchus: 4400 → 3600 LP).

"Your move.", Nero smirked.

Nero: 8000 LP

Bacchus: 3600 LP

**"Gah...I draw."**, Bacchus said as he reluctantly pulled a card from the top of his deck. It was a Mystic Tomato that he set face-down on the field, along with his MST.

**"I'll end my turn."**, he muttered.

Nero shrugged and drew for his turn. It was Asceticism. Nero frowned; it wouldn't do him that much good.

"I'll use Gunman's effect again! Shoot em' up!", Nero announced.

Chase, now with his weapons reloaded, began to shoot another hailstorm of bullets towards Bacchus as his other orbiting ball of light disappeared. Bacchus' holey shirt was now falling apart at the seams. More bullet cases littered the ground around him (Bacchus: 3600 → 2800 LP).

**"I won't lose yet! I activate my face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy his middle set card!"**, Bacchus called out.

"Tsk tsk tsk.", Nero chided him. "I'll chain my face-down that you targeted, Compulsory! Bounce back his set monster!"

A windstorm appeared on Bacchus' field that traveled towards a catapult. The catapult was already loaded with Bacchus' set monster, and launched it back to his hand as it was torn apart by the typhoon.

"I'll switch Cowboy to attack mode, and attack!", Nero shouted.

Chase rose up from his crouch and ran towards Bacchus; once he got to his enemy, he pistol-whipped him across the face before rushing back to Nero's field (Bacchus: 2800 → 1300 LP). Bacchus fell to the ground, panting like a dog needing water. The left side of his face was bruised, and his shirt was mostly some thread and stitching.

He slowly rose up...and started cackling. **"You really think you will defeat me, Nero?! I am your madness! I am your inhumanity! I am you when pushed to the limit...and just like you...I. REFUSE! TO LOSE!"**, Bacchus yelled out in anger. A fiery aura surrounded him. His skin began to flake off to feed the flames, revealing bright red muscle. Soon enough, the muscle began to give way to bones in some of his body parts.

"Ugh...that's gross...I'll end my turn.", Nero stated, holding his mouth closed afterwards to make sure he wouldn't vomit.

Nero: 8000 LP

Bacchus: 1300 LP

**"I'll draw."**, Bacchus said. He drew into a Kagetokage. **"I'll summon Mystic Tomato**(Lv 4/DARK/1400 ATK/1100 DEF)**, in attack mode!"**

A demonic tomato with an evil grin rose up from the ground. **"Now I'll activate the Kagetokage**(Lv 4/DARK/1100 ATK/1500 DEF)** in my hand! Whenever I normal summon a level 4 monster, it special summons itself from my hand!"**, Bacchus continued. From his hand, a black lizard with glowing red eyes jumped from its card and onto the field. **"I'll do an xyz summon! To stop the friend-turned-foe, you brought yourself to the Duel Terminal world! With superior shine and bravery, come forth! Gem-Knight Pearl!**(Rank 4/EARTH/2600 ATK/1900 DEF)**!"**

The two monsters became pitch-black orbs that spun around each other at high speeds. When they finally slowed down, a warrior with light-pink armor appeared. Pearls surrounded him, acting like a barrier.

However, Nero was one step ahead. "I'll chain another face-down! Book of Moon!", he called out. A blue book covered with Egyptian text and a crescent moon fell into Chase's hands. He called out ancient spells that lulled the warrior into a sleep, putting him into face-down position.  
**"No...my last resort! Stopped by...me..."**, Bacchus complained, as more of his skin and muscle fueled the fire. **"I'll...end my turn."**

"Fine. I draw.", Nero said. He drew into Kagemusha. A grin swept over Nero's face. "I'll start off by playing Kagemusha from my hand!" A smaller samurai clad in brown armor with green lights knelt on the field. He held a staff in his hand, gripping it tightly as long red hair fell to his back.

"Now I'll activate Asceticism! Come on out Elder!", Nero called out. Kagemusha started to pray as a white light came onto the field. The white light slowly dimmed, revealing Elder. He was drinking tea as he fiddled with something that controlled his carriage.

"Now, I'll synchro summon using Kagemusha and Elder! Once a blood-lust warrior, you now fight for justice! Swoop in from the skies to lay judgment to your foes! Rise from the ashes, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!", Nero chanted.

Kagemusha became two green rings that circled around Elder, who transformed into three balls of light. After a flash of green light, Shi En stood where the others had once stood before him. His face, no longer covered by a mask, was stern and showed a proud and noble warrior. His devilish wings collapsed behind him back as he pulled out his serrated blade from its sheath. He turned to both Chase and Nero, nodding his head in approval.

"Now, attack!", Nero called out.

Shi En rushed towards the face-down monster and struck it with a downward strike from his sword. It flipped to show Gem-Knight Pearl, whose armor and surrounding pearls cracked and began to shatter. Shi En sliced downward, cutting the once proud rock warrior into two.

**"No...this can't be happening! Madness always wins! Look at the Joker! He's been avoiding Batman for...forever! No!"**, Bacchus cried out in sorrow, as more of his flesh was used as fuel for the pyre.

In his throngs of rage, Bacchus turned to face Chase.

**"You talk too much."**, Chase said, as he bashed his skull in with his pistol (Bacchus: 1300 → 0 LP). He crumpled to the ground as the final bits of muscle and skin fed a dying fire. The only thing unaffected by the flames was his deck, which Nero took for his own.

**"No...please, don't take my deck...it's the last possession I have..."**, the skeleton that was once Bacchus pleaded with evaporating tears coming from his empty eye sockets.

"I'm sorry Bacchus. But I have to overcome myself. That means I have to master my unlocked capabilities. You were a worthy opponent who didn't deserve such an unhonorable death. Rest in peace, my friend.

**"Fr...friend? Heh...guess not wanting to be a part of the E-Dragons...isn't too bad..."**, Bacchus choked out as his skeletal body began turning to dust. **"Nero...you will...soon know...why I called you Sora...but now...I just want to relax...**

With a crooked skeletal smile, the rest of Bacchus slowly turned to dust and was picked up by a surprise wind. The playing field, except for Chase, began to vanish.

**"Wow...that was...gentlemanly. Never knew you were like that."**, Chase chuckled. **"The gentleman is the guy who cursed out Blaster. Now that's just ironic."**

"Yeah...I just felt that in the end, he was me. A part of me that I've overcome. A flaw I've fixed. Should I really be angry at a dead man?", Nero asked.

**"I guess not."**, Chase replied.

"But really...through all of this nonsense...why does the duel commander, or whatever Pulse called it, have to take up the job of fixing everyone's problems? Can't the duel monsters just rebel against the E-Dragons?", Nero questioned.

**"Almost everywhere in the duel monsters' world is a dictatorship. Hell, the only places somewhat remote to even being like your world's democracy is the Light realm. Even then, they still bicker about changes to their government."**, Chase explained. **"Besides, the E-Dragons are currently the top deck. Being the top deck, they hold more power than every other deck combine. A revolution would throw not only our world into chaos, but yours as well. Something to do with a balance of violence vs balance..."**

Nero nodded, seeing a door of light leading out of the arena. Chase followed behind him as Nero walked out.

When Nero opened his eyes, he could see Pulse standing over him sighing with relief.

**"Holy crap, thank god you woke up! I was worried you were dead..."**, Pulse said.

"It's fine man. I would've felt the same about you."

Chase was now standing next to the sitting Nero. **"So we dealt with your inner self...now what?"**, he asked.

"Well, we go to the other realms and get their essences.", Nero explained.

**"But where do we start?"**, Pulse asked.

"I'm not sure...maybe we should do a vote!", Nero began. "Readers, cast your votes on Infinity's profile page poll, telling us where we should head off next! The winning realm will be headed to in the next chapter!"

Pulse and Chase stared at Nero, asking, **"Who were you talking to?"**

"Woops. Sorry. Fourth wall breaking.", Nero explained.

**"Ahh..."**, the two nodded with grins.

** After a very one-sided battle, Nero overcomes himself and even shows a more gentleman-like side of himself. Anyways, you heard Nero! Vote on the poll on my profile page (the poll should be somewhere near the top), telling what realm the trio should go to for their next Essence! I have added in the main archetypes one finds in the realm, located next to the realm itself. Anyways, this is Infinity, signing off. Vote now!**


	14. BONUS Chapter: The Ban-List Revealed!

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_BONUS Chapter! The Long-Awaited Ban-List Revealed!_

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! Today, August 20****th****, Konami released the ban list for the format of Sept. 1****st**** to Dec. 31****st****. I thought something that would be fun would be the characters of Dueling's Demise giving their thoughts on how Konami managed the banning. The events that occur here in this chapter aren't EXACTLY canon (the beginning part IS), but the ban list WILL soon be a part of the story. With that said, enjoy! **

The trio of Nero, Pulse, and Chase, had found themselves going back towards a more bustling town of the Earth Realm. Its citizens seemed much more upbeat than before. Some were talking to one another, while others were going about their daily life. A signpost was planted deep in the soil, saying that they were entering Brick Town. After seeing what was going on, the trio decided to stay at the best hotel in the entire realm: the five-star Cement Mix Inn. As they walked in, the group was met with cheers.

**"You saved us!"**, **"How can we ever repay your actions?"**, **"Can I have your autograph?"**, were a few of the many praises they received by the throngs of people.

**"Congratulations on your victories, Nero!"**, a familiar voice jovially said. Nero turned to see it was XX-Saber Gottoms. From their battle, he was just bandaged up and his armor was dented and scraped. Otherwise, he was still the leader of Earth Realm that Nero respected.

"Hey Gottoms! How've you been?", Nero greeted him.

**"Oh, I've been fine my boy! The injuries from our fierce battle are healing quite nicely. Have you enjoyed your rule over the realm thus far?"**, Gottoms asked.

Nero paused. Through his battles with Bacchus and Redox, he had completely forgotten he was now one of the rulers of Earth Realm. All of his cheering "fans" were now his quote-on-quote "subjects".

"Oh, about that...I'd like to renounce my leadership of the realm.", Nero told.

Gasps suddenly replaced the cheers and joy. Silence fell upon the entire building.

**"Are you sure about this Nero? With no one to rule, we will surely fall back to the poverty and grief we were in before."**, Gottoms explained,

"Well, I'm giving leadership of it to the man I know who's best for the job." Nero began, as he grabbed Gottom's hand for a handshake. "That would be you Gottoms. You were always under Redox's foot...toe...whatever. You and the rest of the leaders deserve to rule with the honor and gratitude you've showed me."

Gottoms, and everyone else was speechless. Nero still had a grin on his face, knowing that he had made the right choice. Gottoms finally nodded, causing more cheers to ring out across the town.

**"I will do my best to make sure the realm doesn't fall under wrongful rule, my friend."**, Gottoms replied with gratitude. **"Now give Nero and his allies the best room available, at no charge!"**

The woman at the desk heard loud and clear as she started ticking away at her keyboard. Then, a loud hum filled the room. A key with angellic wings flew down to meet Nero's hand. The key itself was adorned with the X-Saber's emblem, an X (of course) in red. Its wings folded neatly, forming a chain that wrapped itself around a belt loop on Nero's pants.

**"The elevator to the Master's Suite is on the right."**, the hotel woman said.

Nero and his duel spirits turned to see next to a normal elevator was one bathed in gold. Its doors slid open to reveal a full carpet interior and a jacuzzi, along with some human money funny enough. Pulse and Chase donned some sunglasses as they high-fived each other.

Nero donned his own, waving goodbye to the throngs of people wanting autographs from him and Gottoms. As they got in the elevator, Nero was given a deck box by a robotic hand.

A voice in the elevator said, _**"Here is your gift for saving a whole realm of citizens; a deck box that can hold any number of cards needed. Inside the deck box contains as many copies of every EARTH-related card currently in the game, and will be updated as newer cards are released. We once again thank you for your service, Nero."**_

Nero was visibly impressed as he slid the deck box into his pocket. He stepped into the giant hot tub and was instantly overwhelmed with relaxation. It'd been too long before he even had a shower, Nero thought. It wasn't long before the elevator went "ding": they had reached their destination. The group got out of the hot tub and found themselves in paradise. Flat-screen TV's, gaming consoles, high-end computers, high-quality beds, an endlessly refilling minibar, and even a solid vision dueling arena like the ones from Duelist Kingdom were all there.

Pulse shed a tear, saying, **"It's...it's so beautiful."**

Chase added, **"No words could describe it...should've hired a poet. **

Nero was stunned. He saw a brand-new bag by the side of his bed (there were three beds in the room; one for each of them). In it were binders, deck boxes, and even more money than he would ever need. He took some for himself, but left some in the room. Either someone would pick it up, or oh well. Nero flipped across the channels on the television, but stopped when he hit a screen saying "Breaking News".

Pulse, who noticed while munching on some chips said, **"Breaking news? What's that about?"**

Chase replied, **"I would think every would know. Today's banlist day!"**

Nero groaned sarcastically, "Great, now I get to know what decks are getting hit by the ban hammer for the next format. That's totally putting me in a good mood."

The TV showed Machina Gearframe in a suit and tie. He wore a monocle to cover his one robotic eye. He said, **"Greetings one and all! Today is the day we love to hate: Ban-List Day! Here are the changes for the next format!"**

The word forbidden ripped itself across the screen as a list began to scroll across the screen:

* **Forbidden ***

**Baby Elemental Dragons**

**Spellbook of Judgement**

**E-Hero Stratos**

**Monster Reborn**

**Heavy Storm**

**Number 16: Shock Master **(pretty SHOCKING, huh?)

**Card Destruction**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Pot of Avarice**

**Super Rejuvenation**

**Solemn Judgement**

**Ultimate Offering**

"Goddamnit!", Nero angrily complained. "Guess Six Sams aren't even close to being a viable deck anymore..."

**"Is it sad that I'm pretty much okay with all of this besides reborn and heavy?"**, Chase asked.

**"Well of course it's OKAY, everybody uses you as a staple in Extra Decks."**, Pulse retorted.

**"Whoa, sorry man. Didn't know I touched a nerve."**, Chase apologized.

**"Sorry, I'm just miffed that Chaos Dragons and just about every other deck is losing staples now."**, Pulse explained.

"SHADDUP guys, they're revealing the Limited list!", Nero commanded his friends.

*** Limited ***

**Atlantean Dragoons**

**Deep Sea Diva**

**Fire Fist – Spirit**

**Genex Ally Birdman**

**Rescue Rabbit**

**Thunder King Rai-Oh**

**Evigishki Mind Augus**

**Constellar Ptolemy M7**

**Dimensional Fissure**

**Gold Sarcophagus**

**Bottomless Trap Hole**

**Compulsory Evacuation Device**

**Macro Cosmos**

**Eradicator Epidemic Virus**

**Soul Drain**

**Torrential Tribute**

"Well that's fun...guess whatever decks are coming out next are going to be graveyard based.", Nero concluded,

**"How could you tell?"**, Pulse asked.

"Look at the limiting. Almost all of the spell and trap cards that are getting hit have to do with either banishing or preventing stuff in the grave from going off. Obviously, Konami wants to make a graveyard focused deck."

**"So what about Chaos Dragons? Or really any other chaos deck? They're graveyard focused, right?"**, Chase asked.

"I would be saying Chaos Dragons, but they probably aren't going to be too meta. Evilswarms haven't even been touched and they're a threat to the deck. Not only that, but cards like D-Fissure and Macro aren't getting banned, you just have a lower chance of drawing into them.", Nero stated.

**"Wow...did you study the game a lot while you were in the human world?"**, Pulse asked, visibly impressed.

"I just played it a lot. C'mon, why do you think I don't act like the stereotypical character?", Nero replied.

**"I'd be careful about giving Konami backlash, Nero. To us, Konami's like your world's god."**, Chase explained.

Nero shrugged, adding, "Makes sense."

Pulse stated, **"Quiet down, they're showing the semi-limited list!"**

*** Semi-Limited ***

**Mezuki**

**Plaguespreader Zombie**

**T.G. Striker**

**Fire Formation – Tenki**

**Dimensional Prison**

** "I'll be damned. I guess Zombies are trying to get themselves out of the grave."**, Chase commented.

"Hah! Nice one man!", Nero congratulated him.

**"I seriously wasn't trying to be funny. I guess coincidental wordplay?"**, Chase explained.

**"Sure. I want to say Synchros are coming back."**, Pulse assumed.

"Why, because of the limited tuners and Mezuki coming back? Remember, Evilswarms weren't even touched at all thus far and most likely WON'T?", Nero added. "Anyways, I guess Fire Fists are getting hurt a bit. 2 Tenki's doesn't really hurt Bujins, and the D-Prison reduction is just a bit weird."

**"Hey guys, they're showing who's getting off the list!"**, Chase announced.

*** Unlimited ***

**Destiny Hero – Malicious**

**The Agent of Mystery – Earth**

**Tsukyomi**

**A Hero Lives**

**E – Emergency Call**

**Black Whirlwind**

**Hieratic Seal of Convocation**

**Pot of Duality**

**Scapegoat**

**"There's your banlist folks! Now hold on...I'm getting some news from the station...ah! This banlist will run from the first of September to the THIRTY-first of December! Well, that was out breaking news! This was YOUR Earth Relam news! Stay rocky folks!"**, Gearframe said, as the news feed dissapeared from the airwaves.

**"Evilswarms too powerful huh? Synchro's making a comeback wouldn't good, HUH?"**, Pulse teased Nero.

"OKAY OKAY, fine. I guess Synchros DO have some potential of making a comeback, considering they're unbanning all of these tuners.

**"Doesn't the Scapegoat unbanning just seem weird? I mean, sheep tokens are going to start running rampant!"**, Chase added.

"So...what's the problem with that?", Nero asked, perplexed by Chase's strange comment.

**"It's just...weird, that's all..."**, Chase reluctantly replied.

"Fine by me.", Nero said.

**"So what's going happen now? We have a powerful banlist that's only lasting for the last couple months of the year."**, Pulse asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure the game's going to be a bit more balanced and a HELL of a lot slower.", Nero answered.

**"Yeah. Without Spellbooks having Judgement, they might just go back to the post-Abyss Rising build with Preistess. Doesn't help that Rai-Oh's a step off from getting banned entirely, but maybe with the new synchro stuff, the game's going to be fast enough for everyone...right?"**, Chase tried to reason.

"Please...are you fuckin' KIDDING me?!", Nero started as he burst into laughter. His friends did the same. So after a night of ban-list debating, game-playing, and even some dueling, the giant hotel room at the top floor finally closed out for the night. As Nero passed out, he thought maybe...just maybe...he could top a huge event and be someone that other players looked up to. But then, he saw Pulse and Chase, telling Nero to follow them. Nero realized he didn't need fame...he needed fortune, but fame was overated.

"I'll do what I have to do first and not worry about YCS's or other tourneys...I gotta save some worlds first.", he told himself, as he followed his allies.

**So there we go, the new banlist is out! So what happens now? Who knows? Tell me down below in the comments what you think about the new ban list. Is it good for the game, is it not, is it somewhere in the middle? I don't know, but you sure do! Remember, the poll for the next locale for where Nero and his friends are going is still up! Vote now, and know that your vote is helping to shape the story! With that, I'm out to gripe about why Gateway shouldn't have gotten the ban hammer. Later people!**

** ~ Infinity**


	15. Chapter 13: The Island of Dissapearance!

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dueling's Demise

_ Chapter 13: The Island of Disappearance! Fight for the Right to Live!_

Nero and his friends had just left the lavish hotel they had stayed at, and had continued on their journey. Out of the air, a hulking dragon slammed down to the ground in front of them. A crater formed where it landed, cracking the ground around its dinosaur-like feet. Its body looked like if it was skin melted with molten magma. It stood just taller than Nero, and its lava wings spread across its back. Its face was melded into a sneer with eyes that tore through the air to meet Nero's.

The dragon growled in anger, **"NERO."**

Nero replied sarcastically, "Why hello Blaster. Lovely day we're having. Now could you mind moving out of the way? My friends and I have some work to do."

Ignoring Nero's comment, Blaster wrapped his claws around Nero's neck. Magma dripped down from them, searing Nero's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing Blaster?!", Nero questioned angrily, trying to ask with his neck held.

Chase jumped up, wrapped an arm around Blaster's neck, and put a gun's barrel to his head.

**"I suggest you put Nero down before a bullet winds up inside your skull."**, Chase threatened.

**"Why should I care?! You all killed Redox! I'll gut all of you here and now!"**, Blaster countered.

Pulse drew his Star Saber and put the blade up to Blaster's neck.

**"I think you should listen to Chase. Remember, Burner's banned. Have fun reincarnating."**, Pulse explained.

Blaster gritted his teeth, and dropped Nero. He fell to the floor with a "thud". Chase and Pulse both lowered their weapons.

"Wait, what do the baby dragons have to do with an E-Dragon reincarnating?", Nero asked as he arose.

**"When an E-Dragon dies, it goes back to its home and reincarnates into the baby dragon form. However, now that they're banned, the E-Dragons have no way to reincarnate. So if they die, they die for good."**, Chase explained.

**"Gunman's right."**, Blaster angrily admitted. **"When you killed Redox, he tried to reincarnate. However, it takes a month for an E-Dragon to reincarnate. He couldn't finish coming back to life before the banlist hit."**

Nero fought for what words to say next. One side of him wanted to be respectful of Blaster's death in the family. The other side wanted to laugh at his misfortune. However, his more rational side decided to step in and be gentlemanly about it.

"Condolences to your misfortune.", Nero reluctantly replied.

Blaster nodded in gratitude. **"Despite how much I want to kill you, I thank you for your support. Now follow me. I wish to show you all something."**, he commanded them.

**"What do you want to show us?"**, Chase asked.

**"Ever wonder what happens to monsters when they get on the Forbidden list?"**, Blaster solemnly asked.

"Now that you mention it...what does happen to them?", Nero replied.

Blaster turned to the front of the road and motioned for the group to follow. Before them, Blaster changed into a more human-like form. He gained a regal costume, seemingly made out of slow-moving magma that wouldn't burn the ground if it touched. Blaster's face turned into an aged man's, complete with a gray mustache and tired red eyes. His crown, now seemingly disappearing, was made out of silver.

The quartet made their way to the very center of the Duel Monster's world, called the Island of Disappearance. Nero couldn't help but notice the huge amount of people and creatures in the stands. Some were recognizable, like Gishki and Harpies. Others...not so much. At the center of the stadium were gallows. Tens upon tens of gallows. In each one, a monster stood. The noose tied around their neck. Stratos, the baby dragons, and others; all of the banned monsters were being put to death. The monsters who weren't banned, but limited or semi-limited, also hung in the gallows. Nero looked around the stadium; the Heroes had their own little section. Their faces had been smeared with woe and depression. He turned to the gallows again, seeing Rai-Oh, Deep Sea Diva, and others. Nero looked to Blaster, whose face seemed to have aged in the short time they were at the island. A figure dressed in a black cloak stood next to a rope with his scythe. The rope was keeping the "trapdoors" beneath the gallows closed. He raised his hand and the crowd fell silent.  
_**"People of the duel monster world!"**_, he began._** "For too long, these monsters have wreaked havoc upon our metagame. They have taken no prisoners and have made the game difficult for our masters. But no more!"**_

The crowd erupted in cheers. Blaster looked upon Burner's situation, able to do nothing but watch. Nero eyed the executioner narrowly. Pulse took notice and turned to him.  
**"Nero...what are you doing?"**, Pulse whispered.  
"Pulse, I want you to fuse with me.", Nero replied as a plan came to mind. Pulse was shocked.  
**"Why?"**, Pulse questioned.  
Nero pointed to the executioner. "We're going to free the monsters about to get banned." Pulse was turning from shock to rage in record time.  
**"Nero, you can't do that! You'll be marked as a decenter and anyone associated with you will be put to death!"**, Pulse retorted.  
**"I'm in."**, Chase said. Pulse turned to him.  
**"Chase, you know the rules! Nero and all of us could die! We'd be war criminals, and we already have tensions with the E-Dragons!"**, Pulse started, turning to Blaster. **"No offense."**

**"None taken."**, Blaster groaned.

"Well then, two to one Pulse.", Nero eagerly grinned. He grabbed Nero and Chase's wrists as Pulse shouted defiance for naught.

In a burst of smoke, Nero was floating in the air with Pulse's wings. His helmet, once having a design like Pulse's, was now adorned with Chase's headgear. A wrapped-up gray cloak billowed from his neck. His armor, now more like a western cowboy's attire, was light blue with a gold trim. His gloved hands were black, holding already loaded charcoal guns at their triggers. The audience turned to face him. "It's the human!", "He can fuse?!", "Can't wait to see in IMAX" were a few shouts from the crowd. The executioner ignored Nero, readying his scythe.

Nero beat him to the punch, quite literately. He vaulted from his float spot straight into the executioner. The cloaked figure flew back, trying to recover as Nero started freeing monsters. He shouted, _**"Run! Get away from here!"**_. The executioner was angry. You couldn't see it since you couldn't see his face, but he was seething with rage. He threw his scythe like a Frisbee, circling in the air as it quickly reached a noticing Nero. Nero could only turn his head before realizing his demise would be coming soon. However, the scythe was blown off its course by a sudden gust of wind. Nero turned; Stratos had come to his rescue.

His visor reflected the light; his arms crossed as he muttered, **"Damn...what I do for gratitude."**

**There's chapter 13! Sorry it took so long – school started back up and I didn't have time to finish this chapter (if you're going to say that you called my bluff, how's 2 quarter projects and 2 months of homework help?). But anywho, thanks again for reading! Hopefully I can make an actual update schedule...maybe once or twice a week for chapters. Well...that's all folks. Later!  
~ InfinityDragoon**


End file.
